


Escape The Darkness

by Jules6



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules6/pseuds/Jules6
Summary: Now that Samwise, Frodo and Strider have met for the first time in most unusual circumstances, a time for proper introductions might be in order.





	1. Unexpected Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes –
> 
> This story was begun a very long time ago, and it was never my intentions to leave it unfinished. This first was first published in 2003. I have 12 chapters written – but want to add more to them and edit where necessary.
> 
> I will be going back through and editing a few scenes and adding to a few and fixing errors, now that I hopefully understand the Middle Earth world a little better since I first began. I hope to add a sprinkling of "The Hobbit" details in certain places where is needed. 
> 
> Real life just got in the way for a very long time and still is to a large extent. 
> 
> I was going to add more to the synopsis, but for now I will leave you to read along and find out what happens along with Frodo and the rest of the cast as I take them out of the box. I promise to put them back when I am finished. If you think you know what might happen throughout and the ending, hopefully I have created enough twist plots and changes.
> 
> Strong friendship only – no slash. Very little romance (I am no good at writing that) – And plenty of angst, hurt/comfort. For those don't know my previous work - this won't be the Disney version.
> 
> This will be a very very long story, with many chapters, and many of those being long as well – just the way I write. And I usually try and describe from the viewpoint of multiple characters for any one scene. As well as describe every rock, tree branch and blade of grass along the way.
> 
> I have a very complicated plot planned, and some may not agree how I have altered the course of things, or that I introduce them and Frodo differently than the books or films. Hopefully you will continue to follow and read as the story progresses. If it hasn't happened yet, or there isn't enough information about something yet, that is usually deliberate on my part. Sometimes there are subtle clues that I put in chapters, other times I don't.
> 
> This story explores the idea about what might have happened if Strider had come to the Shire to forewarn Bilbo Baggins about the Ring Wraiths that would soon come hunting for the One Ring. Commences a few days before Bilbo’s Birthday party and before Gandalf returns to the shire as well. 
> 
> There are other changes that I will deliberately make to the story at a later date to explore how the journey may have changed as a result. “Hint Hint – some big changes that were the whole reason for starting this series”.
> 
> Strider had vowed to protect Bilbo when the Ring Wraiths are sent by the Dark Lord but he is unaware that the legacy of who is to carry the Ring to be destroyed falls upon a totally different Baggins hobbit.
> 
> In this story the corn fields in the shire are a little further away and I have added a lot extra between then and when the hobbit’s arrive at the Prancing Pony in Bree.
> 
> Hoping to add a few funny, light hearted moments in this one in between the serious stuff.
> 
> All mention of herbs or treatments used in this story or others come about from a little research I did into some and what their effects were. Some of them have been around since ancient times so I have no problem using in this time frame but still am not sure if they would have been grown near Rivendell.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters I write about. I write about those created by J.J.R. Tolkien and marvel at such a story-tellers ability to enthral us all. There are occasional quotes from the movie in this story, just to keep the continuity going strong and to add just at the appropriate time.

  _ **Chapter One:**_

 _**the story begins:  Unexpected Introductions**_  

Under the cover of nightfall, the cloaked Ranger took a brief rest on the top of the grass covered ridge he had ascended a few moments before.  A full moon allowed him to gaze below upon some very curious buildings, with uneven but sturdy pathways that criss-crossed through and around the hills.  During the day, smoke would normally be seen rising from a few chimneys, keeping the inhabitants warm and bringing a simple sense of normality to the gentle folk that occupied within. 

 _Travelling west from the Brandywine river, this was the township named 'Hobbiton'_ Strider thought to himself.  Located within the borders of the Westfarthing and one of the larger communities that made up the central region commonly known as _'The Shire'._  

The Northern Rangers had guarded this district to ensure that it remained a peaceful and uneventful place.  Just the way that most of the gentle residents who lived there preferred it.  His watchful and alert band of men had often been granted the gift of stories, songs and legends from the hobbits that lived in this lush rural community.  Curiosity was tugging at the edges of his mind, but it was a grave matter and with a sense of urgency that had him urging his mount to move cautiously and silently under the cover of darkness towards the smials.

Strider used one hand to adjust the thick, heavy, long cloak around his shoulders and to pull it a little more tightly to shield against the chilly night air that was blowing against his neck. The second arm was hidden by the warm folds of fabric as he walked, his hand remanding within reaching distance of his ever present sword.

On the journey thus far, the man had no knowledge of any danger that may already lurking within the tight knit village.  He had learned that no matter how serene or quiet the setting,  dark times were approaching all too quickly on folk who knew nothing of the evil and greed that existed in other parts of this world.  Even now, as sweet tall scented grasses caressed his leather boots, he would need to keep his guard up against the encroaching shadows within Middle Earth.

The hour was particularly late and nobody would appreciate an unexpected visitor, Strider reminded himself, but the foreboding news that he carried could ill afford to wait.  He could no longer delay his need to speak with Bilbo Baggins.

The Ranger was able to manage and navigate the meandering paths and tracks with little trouble, in order to make his way to the outskirts of the Shire village without being detected.   The man’s footsteps along the well-laden roads of the Shire were soft enough not to disturb anybody in the houses that he had already passed.  Because of the late hour, most hobbit folk were safely tucked in their beds asleep.

Making his way towards Bagshow Row, he was pleased to note that the descriptions and directions he had been provided with were sufficient to come across the smial located on Hobbiton Hill. 

After what seemed like only a brief walk, Strider noticed that the roadway he was travelling on began to have a steep incline.  Once he was at the top, he noticed a slightly larger hobbit dwelling, nestled off the roadway a little. From where he was standing, the Ranger noted that the occupant of this dwelling would be able to see out over the rest of the Shire, but be far enough removed from the noise and chaos to enjoy a peaceful, uninterrupted existence.

Making his way closer to the hobbit dwelling, the man noted that the house wasn’t just a little larger than those he had already surveyed further down in the valley. This home was significantly larger than any other hobbit abode nearby.

Standing in front of the gateway that led to this house, Strider could see two signs that indicated that this was indeed Bilbo Baggin’s home. The first was a large bold sign on the front wall of the house that read, **_‘ _Bag End.’__**

A much smaller sign, hand written and nailed to the gate itself as the Ranger went to step inside the boundary read, **_‘ _No Visitors – Except for Party Business’__**

Strider knew that Bilbo was an elderly eccentric hobbit who was particularly fond of his own company and preferred to be left alone with his books, journals and maps.   Approaching the round green front door and knocking twice as loud as he dared.  He didn’t know if Bilbo would be asleep or as his desk, writing well into the morning hours and he often was known to do.

_inside the house:_

Bilbo had actually retired to his bed approximately an hour ago, before he heard what sounded like someone knocking at the front door.  At first he was minded to just roll over and go back to sleep.   Grumbling a little at ‘ _unannounced_ _visitors’_ at all hours.

After a few more louder poundings on the door, and it became quite clear that whoever the late hour visitor was, they were not going to simply go away by ignoring them.  Concern for someone other than himself quickly entered his mind as he thought about his young charge, Frodo, who was asleep in his bedroom down the hall from the front door.

Bilbo whispered to himself as he quickly gathered his robe and vowed to stop the incessant knocking before Frodo was awoken.

“I am coming, I am coming,” Bilbo declared as loud a voice as he dared, tying the belt around his deep red robe. He looked briefly in the direction of Frodo’s room, but noted it still to be dark.  No noise could be heard from where he stood and so thankfully he could assume that the younger hobbit had slept through undisturbed.

“What is it at this hour?” Bilbo demanded as he undid the locks and opened the large round door a small crack. He almost stumbled backward in his surprise at the face that greeted him.

“I must say, you are a cranky little hobbit when you are so rudely awoken,” Strider challenged with a warm grin and a friendly handshake to the small hand reaching out to his own.

“Aragorn, what, pray tell, brings you to these lands on this night?” the greying hobbit questioned, stepping aside, and opening the door a littler wider and gesturing with his hand to the man to come into his home.

“Quickly, come in before someone sees you,” Bilbo warned.  “Mind your head on that ceiling, my good fellow,” pleased to see the man take heed of his words and duck his head as he entered.

Bilbo took the precaution of looking outside into the darkness of the night, trying to spot if anybody had seen the Ranger arrive or heard the knocking at the door. Inwardly he sighed in relief when he couldn’t hear anything but the chilly breeze outside.

Closing the door, Bilbo composed himself enough to surmise what sort of rumours would be spread around Hobbiton if one of the _big-folk_ were to be spotted in the Shire in the middle of the night.

“Forgive my manners, please come,” Bilbo now said, leading the man out of the front entrance, through the parlour and into the kitchen. “You would be wanting something hot to drink I imagine,” he insisted, and went about putting a pot of water on to boil before the Ranger had even had a chance to reply.

“I am deeply sorry for the late hour of my calling, Bilbo,” Strider apologized as he gazed about the cosy home. From outside, nobody would ever dream of what sights and aromas would be waiting on the inside. The kitchen was richly scented with many herbs from earthenware jars that were resting upon a shelf near the fireplace.

The rooms were quite larger than expected, with plenty of room for a hobbit or three.  A little small perhaps for a man-sized person like himself.   In many ways, no doubt that the same space could be seen as comfortable and open to someone of Bilbo’s size.

“Please take a seat, Aragorn,” Bilbo requested with a flourish of activity around the table as a teapot was made ready and a loaf of bread and plate of cheese was kindly offered.

He was facing the wrong way to see the look on the Ranger’s face when he uttered the man's other name out loud.  Strider had not yet corrected the aging hobbit, but he would need to speak to Bilbo about not using that name around these parts.

“You must be weary after your journey,” Bilbo guessed, trying to ease the obvious tension that saturated the room.  Rangers did not just _visit_ the Shire upon a whim or without purpose.  “I would offer you a spare room in my humble home for as long as you intend staying,” he added.  This hobbit was no fool.  Deep down, he knew that one of the _big-folk_ would not have ventured per chance into this township at night. 

“Thank you, and I will take up your offer, for one night or two,” Strider nodded with gratitude. He knew that he would soon need to be leaving this place. There was no set time for when the dark forces may begin emerging into these tranquil lands or descending upon those least unprepared.

“Does your horse need tending to and bedding down for the night?” the hobbit questioned, knowing the mode of transport that the ranger would have used.

“I appreciate your generosity, but I left my horse in a secured location just outside of Hobbiton.  I did not think it wise for your folk to see such a large animal in these parts,” Strider answered.

Bilbo turned away from the fireplace with a steaming teapot in both hands, pouring the steeping brew and handing the Ranger a cup of the piping hot liquid.  A thickly folded square of fabric covered his hands, protecting them from the heat of the steam, but causing a little fumbling with his cup and saucer. 

The elderly hobbit finding it difficult to conceal his unease and nervousness which was multiplying by the minute.  “Let us move into the living room where we will be more comfortable,” he invited. 

The man's facial expression did not give away any indication that he sensed all was not well, but perhaps it was the intuition that Bilbo had inherited from the _Took_ side of the family that caused him to be a little more wary and cautious.

“Sit here, Ranger,” Bilbo fussed as he straightened the plump velvet cushions on the large chair, and removed a stack of drawings and charts to allow his guest to take up the vacant spot.

Strider was quite amused with the small hobbit's mutterings, ' _I was looking for those last week to show Frodo',_ scarcely aware that he speaking loud enough to be heard.

“I am afraid that my housework has not exactly been up to the highest standard of late,” Bilbo apologised, disappearing for a moment back in the direction of the kitchen and returning with a large decorated tin box.  With the lid open, the Ranger was tempted by several more different types of biscuits and tasty morsels.

Discretely squirming slightly, the man did notice that the chair was a little too cramped on the sides, but he did not want to voice any complaint.  Not all of Bilbo's home was furnished or decorated with furniture that would hold the weight of a _big person_. 

Travelling for many days on limited water and food rations, any respite was now welcomed with humble gratitude and thanks. The ground amongst the trees had been his pillow for the past three nights in a row.  The Ranger could scarcely remember what it would feel like to sleep in a bed, inside later on tonight.

A few more minutes of shelving away papers and books that had been left out, and the stout hobbit was ready to sit down and talk to his unexpected guest.  Bilbo took up a position in his own favourite faded and comfortably padded armchair, leaning forward so as to keep their voices subdued.

At first, there was no conversation between the two at all. The fire crackled and burned, giving light and warmth, but the room felt incredibly warm and cosy at the moment to Bilbo as he played nervously with the inside of his pocket.  He withdrew his hand and picked up the teacup and saucer, sipping at the hot liquid.

The Ranger refrained from speaking about the true reason for visit for a few more minutes, though he suspected that he would not be able to for long.  No doubt, his more than generous host was more than a little intrigued about his sudden arrival and his presence this night.

“How does the Shire fair these days, Bilbo.  Any news to speak of?” the Ranger casually enquired.  Knowing that he personally, and his men deliberately invested a lot of time, effort and man power to _knowing_ what was going on within the borders of these sweet green lands, as much as possible at all times.

Bilbo paused before giving an answer, knowing that there had been a very large change to Bag End itself since the man was a guest in his home.  That _change_ was only a few rooms away and for the past several hours, sleeping peacefully in his bed.   Bilbo had yet to reveal the presence of the one thing in the Shire that kept his old spirit young at heart and nourished his aging soul, _Frodo_.

“News, in the Shire, hardly!” Bilbo scoffed at the notion indeed.  “You would find more goings-on where you have come from, before any folk here in these parts.  Unless it was about the harvest next month and how big the pumpkins are expected to reach this year.”

“Tidings have reached me from much further afield, from Lord Elrond in Rivendell,” Strider hinted, bringing up the one place well-known to the hobbit.  The man pleased to see that the aging hobbit was beginning to relax and his curiosity stirring upon hearing the mention of a place with such special significance and memory to him. 

“You have been home then!” Bilbo exclaimed, exuberance written across his hopeful face.  The teacup set aside on a nearby table as he focused on anything that was about to cross the Ranger's lips.

Regretfully the Ranger saw some of that expression fall away at his next words, “Alas not for a very long time, but his messengers have found me when it has become absolutely necessary.” 

For the next several minutes, they did speak, of Lord Elrond and the elves that were living there.  Time passed for them very differently to other races of Middle Earth, tales and songs about their environment and surroundings and living things were endless and ageless.

As the light-hearted conversation continued, the topic changed to things that had happened or changed since the hobbit’s last visit.  Unfortunately that visit had been so very long ago and Bilbo’s soul was beginning to feel very tormented and heavy for fear of not seeing the wonderful place again.

Bilbo knew that within him, there was an unmistakable and undeniable yearning to seek peace and solitude from other places, for the remainder of his days.  He silently admonished himself, knowing that he had been deliberately keeping these feelings from those dearest to him for far too long, stealing a glance towards the central hallway, and picturing Frodo’s closed bedroom door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_All the time Strider and his host, Bilbo spoke, they were unaware of a few quiet footsteps that approached them from behind ……………………….._

Outside, the quiet of the night continued towards the early hours before dawn.  Within Bag End, the glowing embers of the low burning fire kept those inside in the parlour room warm and comfortable.

When the Ranger had first knocked on the door, Bilbo’s young charge, Frodo had been on the cusp of sleep.  Tonight he had been reading much later than usual, and had only just put the book away that he had been reading.   The persistent knocking on the front door had done what the elderly hobbit had feared, and had prevented him from drifting off entirely. 

Opening his eyes he laid quietly, trying to listen to the various noises, Frodo was brought fully out of his slumber further by the continual shuffling from his uncle meandering from his own room towards the front door.  At first the young hobbit thought that Bilbo must have been headed towards the kitchen.  Frodo had just been about to get up himself when he heard the cranky mutterings of his dear old uncle coming out of his room.  

A number of sharp, loud knocks at the door made him startle, the sound came a second and third time, causing him to fully sit up in bed.  He heard his uncle demand to know who was at the door at such a time.  From that point onward, Frodo only heard whispered voices and more than one person walking about.  He could distinguish that some of the footsteps belonged to Bilbo, but there was a second set of distinct, heavier footsteps upon the wooden floor.

The young hobbit was convinced that it was time to find out for himself who had entered their home.   Dressing in a warm blue velvet robe, he quietly opened the door to this room and tiptoed out along one of the corridor’s towards the kitchen.   He paused though as the voices seemed to be coming from a different room of the smial now:  the living room.

The young hobbit was worried that his uncle might have been in danger from the late night visitor.  He didn’t quite know if he would be able to defend himself and Bilbo, but Frodo had enough courage in him to try if it became necessary.

Frodo moved as close as he dared, not wanting to intrude on the conversations between his uncle and the stranger.   He could make out the visitor from where he was standing and almost gasped out aloud in surprise when he noted how big this man seemed to be. 

Frodo had been told a long ago, by Bilbo, about the race of men.  He had been fortunate enough a few years back, to see a group of men from a distance.  Up this close, their size was certainly more surprising than any tale, and a sight to behold.   The man inside his home was sitting down, but even now he was a good deal taller than anybody else Frodo had seen first-hand within the boundaries of the Shire.

This fellow’s features were hidden somewhat by the darkness of the living room.  It was only when the fire crackled brightest that Frodo could just make out the shape of his face, the eyes appearing to look right back at him.  The man’s voice not as harsh as he may have expected and sounding deeper when he spoke.

“You have many things to tell me Ranger, I can see them in your eyes,” Bilbo urged, with a hint of curiosity in the tone of his voice.  Although their last meeting had been quite some time ago, he knew the man well enough that he was not one to dance around with his words. 

The man sighed, realising that this astute hobbit would see through his thin veil, “In a message meant only for me, he shared a brief and shadowy vision he experienced, concerning the Shire.  An evil presence approaching, but he could not determine its true nature.”

Bilbo sat back in his chair, a furrow forming on his brow as he thought about what he had just heard.  An idle hand reaching into the pocket of his vest and secretly caressing its contents, just as it so often did on many other occasions.   “Did he add anything further?” the hobbit asked cryptically after a few minutes.  

“Lord Elrond’s desire was for me to visit this area, at the first available opportunity, and make sure that the Shire and all inhabitants continue to live in harmony as they have done for a long time,” Strider explained.   But it was the Ranger’s careful choosing of words and lack of real substance that caused Bilbo to raise an eyebrow in silent question.

The Master of Rivendell did not reveal his visions very often, nor the nature of any message contained within.  The fact that he had done so, and sought out Strider in particular, and sent him in person, bought up some very weighing questions indeed.

“You know you may have to make plans and leave this place, and soon Bilbo Baggins,” Strider stated plainly.

“Yes I know, I have already made preparations for such a journey, but there are a lot more to make,” Bilbo said, not realising that somebody else had heard these words.

Frodo threw himself back against a wall where he couldn’t be seen as he listened to his uncle’s words.  His heart was beating inside his small chest like it was ready to explode.   His eyes widened and held a stricken look as they began welling up with unshed tears at the thought that his beloved uncle was going away from Hobbiton. 

The young hobbit had still not made his presence known to Bilbo and Strider.  With a heavy heart, and a swell of mixed emotions inside, he sought the sanctuary of his bedroom.  Flinging himself onto the bed and continuing to decipher all he had overheard. 

Bilbo wandering away from Bag-End, for varying lengths of time was certainly no secret, even since he had been living here in the Shire.  And the purposes of his impromptu journeys were not always clear either.  But he had always returned, bringing back as many stories on his travels and sometimes wonderful and unique pieces from the peoples that he visited.

It wasn’t until the very early hours of the morning that Frodo had fell into a light sleep.  Many thoughts had been racing through his head as he tried to think of a reason why his Uncle was leaving the Shire.   Would Frodo find himself being left alone ??  Would he be travelling with Bilbo?   His Uncle certainly hadn’t discussed travelling anywhere in the past few months, or a desire to visit any place in particular.

Amidst his contemplations and speculations, Frodo promised himself that he would not let his dear Uncle Bilbo, leave without him knowing about it, where to or why.  The young hobbit would watch closely for any signs that Bilbo displayed. 

These same wee hours of the morning, Bilbo and Strider could be found quietly finishing their conversation by the fireplace in the parlour.   The two of them still had much to talk about, but would wait until they were a little more rested to continue speaking further about such matters. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 _**the next morning:** _

The day had started early for Samwise Gamgee and his Gaffer.   Fresh crisp blue skies and a light breeze gently teasing leaves as they danced about in the sunshine.   Just the right time the two had wanted to finish getting Master Bilbo’s garden ready for the big celebration that was fast approaching.

The next few days would be busy with preparing the feast, tents, tables and chairs that would be needed for guests, so after today there would be little time for gardening pleasures until afterwards.  Hamfast Gamgee also wanted to make sure that Bilbo would have the freshest produce from the vegetable patch for the dishes that his lasses and other ladies of Hobbiton needed to prepare.

Gaffer had told his son that he needed to head back to their shed and gather a few more tools that he required for the day’s work.  Sam nodded in acknowledgement and told his father that he would be diligently tending to the smaller flower beds around the house.   More particularly, directly under the kitchen window Sam said secretly to himself.

Sam wanted to be able to see when his master Frodo was awake.  From the window he would be able to hear the young hobbit once he entered the kitchen for breakfast.  He took a forked hand trowel and whilst supporting himself on his hand and knees, began loosening the soil around the flowers.    The household inside was still quiet and he wasn’t of a mind to wake any of the occupants before they were ready to rise on their own.

Samwise was unaware that there had been a midnight visitor to Bag End.

Strider had only slept for a few hours, but was now seated in a corner of the kitchen that was perhaps a little darker than the rest of the room.  Weariness had allowed him to sleep initially, but after that, his body had begun to feel particularly cramped from sleeping on a bed.  Sleeping outdoors had become the normal accommodation for the past several months  .

He managed to boil himself a cup of tea and sat silently whilst he sipped the hot liquid, pondering what the day would ensue for Bilbo Baggins.   His stay within the Shire would have to brief as he would soon need to make haste and travel quickly to meet up again with his band of Rangers.

Bilbo was still sleeping soundly after he and the Ranger had bid each other goodnight.  It was doubtful that the old hobbit would stir for another hour or more yet. 

However, Frodo Baggins, of whom Strider had no knowledge of yet so far, was just beginning to awake from his sleep.  Frodo reached up and rubbed at his eyes that seemed a little puffy and tired this morning, no doubt to a few snatched hours of sleep.   For a short time, the young hobbit temporarily forgotten all about any stranger arriving in the dead of night or any of Bilbo’s talk of leaving the Shire.  Upon waking he had little recall of any of the events and conversations that had unfolded the night before. 

Frodo rose from his bed, washing his face in a bowl of water, trying to rid himself of an unusual heaviness that he seemed to be carrying on his shoulders this morning.  He dressed as he would have any other day and headed out to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Frodo walked into the kitchen, but from where he stood beside the stove, the Ranger’s presence was still cloaked in shadows.  He went about his tasks, unaware that he was being curiously watched from behind.

Strider was surprised by the appearance of the young hobbit in the kitchen this morning.   He didn’t know who he was, but his attention seemed to be drawn to the lad for a reason that he couldn’t explain.

Bilbo had not mentioned that he shared his accommodations with anybody when they had spoken a few hours ago.  Perhaps the lad was just a helper or assistant of some kind to the old hobbit.   Bilbo was getting on in age and maybe this lad helped out with some of the household chores that were necessary.

Outside in the garden, Samwise had a smile appear on his face as he recognized the tell-tale sounds of his master being in the kitchen.   He stood up, watching from the window but had yet to greet Frodo, completely forgetting about the flowerbeds for a few minutes.  He had no idea of the chaos and confusion that was about to ensue.

Frodo had boiled the water in the kettle sufficiently for his morning tea.  He was of a mind to cook some breakfast too, but chose to wait a little longer for food.  Tea was something he had enjoyed for a very long time, warming him when he felt cold and leaving a feeling of comfort and contentment inside.

Frodo reached into one of the earthenware jars that was beside the fireplace and sprinkled a few dried, crushed leaves into the water, standing back and allowing them to infuse.   The aroma was both stimulating and welcoming to the senses first thing in the morning.

Strider decided that it would be best to let the young hobbit know of his presence.  Though he was quite unprepared for the reaction he would extract from Frodo.

Frodo held his freshly made cup of tea in a saucer and was gently carrying both to the small table in the centre of the room when voice addressed him out of nowhere.

“Hello there young hobbit,” Strider greeted Frodo, keeping his voice gentle, so as not to startle the lad.   Unfortunately though, the damage had already been done.

“Ahhhh,” Frodo exclaimed in fright at the stranger.  He stumbled back, spilling the hot scalding tea over his hand.  The cup and saucer fell to the floor and smashing into a number of larger pieces and small shards.  

“Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you so,” Strider apologized as he rose from the chair he sat on and attempted to approach the hobbit.  He had seen the lad grimace at the pain the hot water had caused.

But Frodo’s fright only escalated exponentially as he realised that the stranger in the room was a big person.   The man’s height was imposing, making Frodo back away as far as he could, but alas his escape was abruptly halted by the wall behind him.

“Help,” Frodo called out, barely above a whisper due to the absence of his voice.

He pondered making an effort to further shield himself underneath the kitchen table.  Maybe the lower vantage point would benefit with the stranger being unable to reach him so easily.

“Bilbo !” Frodo shouted, much louder this time, before dropping down to the floor on his hands and knees and scampering across the short distance.   He winced at feeling a stinging sensation to a few places on his knees from the broken cup and saucer.  Having reached the safety he sought under the table, he cradled his scalded hand protectively tucking it against his chest.

Strider was bending over and reaching underneath the table, talking soothingly to the young hobbit, appearing to be hurt and afraid of him.   Somehow things had not gone as he had planned and he blamed himself for the young one’s pain and fright.  He had to make amends quickly.

Bilbo had yet to emerge from his room, the old hobbit’s sleep not being fully disturbed, and only stirring slightly as Frodo uttered called out for help.  

Samwise, had heard his master’s plea, and had no hesitation at all, climbing up and scrambling through the slightly open window to come to Frodo’s aid. 

“Stay back, stay back!” Frodo exclaimed in alarm as he tried to curl in on himself, and away from the outstretched hand of the stranger that was coming closer and closer to him.

“I am not here to hurt you,” Strider promised in a soft voice, trying to avoid any further distress.  Finally managing to grasp a hold on the young hobbit’s shirt sleeve and trying to pull him out from underneath the table, to see how badly hurt he was.

“No!, Let me go!” Frodo demanded as he reached up trying to pry loose the tightening grip on his clothes.

By now, Sam was fully in the room and ready to help his master from the unknown stranger.  The sandy-haired hobbit swallowed slightly as he looked at Frodo’s assailant and noted that he was one of the big-folk.  The man was very tall.   Much taller than anybody Sam had encountered before.  Although, Master Bilbo had mentioned them in his stories and tales.

Sam soon swallowed his own fear as he heard Frodo call out once more, _‘to leave him alone’_.   Big-folk or not, this man was _not_ going to hurt Frodo.

Strider, still slightly bent over as he held a twisting and wriggling Frodo, out in front of him, trying to assess his injuries.  The man was not prepared for the sharp sting of pain that resulted as Sam’s trusty forked trowel was now dug into his backside.

“Ow!,” Strider yelled as he whirled around to see what had struck him.   When he looked behind, he was not able to immediately see the reason for his pain.

Sam’s small, stocky body was shadowed by his own larger frame.

The sting had made him loosen his grip on Frodo’s shirt, but as he turned back to look at the young hobbit, he noted the paleness of the little one’s face.  He could see the boy was swaying slightly on his feet and didn’t look too well at all.

Strider attempted to readjust the hold he had on the young hobbit, to prevent him falling to the floor, but his actions only seemed to make things worse.  His hands had made a more of a pushing motion towards Frodo rather than preventing him from escaping.

Frodo felt the slight push, but with his unsteady stance, fell backwards towards the floor with an audible moan.   The groan was quickly replaced by a fresh yelp of pain as he had tried to stop himself falling and using his injured hand to support his weight.   The hand was now stinging and reddening from the hot water, as Frodo looked up with confusion and pain in his eyes.

Sam’s indignation had grown, watching the stranger push his master over onto the floor.  The man had already scared the young hobbit and had tried to bring harm on him.  He was not about to let the man’s actions go unanswered.

Once again he thrust his garden trowel towards Strider’s backside, this time with a little more strength behind it.

“Ow!”, Strider repeated, a hand quickly rubbing at the pained area as he felt another assault on his body.  This time his hand snaked up and caught a hold of the collar of the responsible party.

By now, Bilbo had heard the various cries of pains and shouts coming from his small kitchen.   When he came out of his bedroom, he was greeted with an unbelievable scene before him.

Frodo was still sitting on the floor, clasping his injured hand up and under his shirt, with broken pieces of crockery surrounding him.

Strider was standing in front of Frodo, and struggling in the Ranger’s grip, threatening trying to swipe at the man with his garden tool, was Samwise Gamgee.   Strider was careful enough to hold Sam just out far enough to prevent anything else happening.

“Good morning, Strider,” Bilbo greeted in an amused tone of voice.  “I see you already have everything under control,” he challenged, seeing the displeasure of the Ranger.  

Bilbo bent down to Frodo and started talking soothingly to his young charge as he carefully began assessing the damage.

 

TO BE CONTINUED……………..


	2. Breakfast At Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Samwise, Frodo and Strider have met for the first time in most unusual circumstances, a time for proper introductions might be in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see author notes at the beginning of this chapter

****ESCAPE THE DARKNESS** **

  
****By JULES** **

****Author Notes –**** This story was begun a very long time ago, and it was never my intentions to leave it unfinished. This first was first published in 2003. I have twelve (12) chapters written – but want to add more to them and edit where necessary.

I will be going back through and editing a few scenes and adding to a few and fixing errors, now that I hopefully understand the Middle Earth world a little better since I first began. I hope to add a sprinkling of "The Hobbit" details in certain places where is needed. There will be a heavier saturation of this time period during the Rivendell scenes.

Real life just got in the way for a very long time and still is to a large extent.

I was going to add more to the synopsis, but for now I will leave you to read along and find out what happens along with Frodo and the rest of the cast as I take them out of the box. I promise to put them back when I am finished. If you think you know what might happen throughout and the ending, hopefully I have created enough twist plots and changes.

Strong friendship only – no slash. Very little romance (I am no good at writing that) – And plenty of angst, hurt/comfort. For those don't know my previous work - this won't be the Disney version.

This will be a very very long story, with many chapters, and many of those being long as well – just the way I write. And I usually try and describe from the viewpoint of multiple characters for any one scene. As well as describe every rock, tree branch and blade of grass along the way.

I have a very complicated plot planned, and some may not agree how I have altered the course of things, or that I introduce them and Frodo differently than the books or films. Hopefully you will continue to follow and read as the story progresses. If it hasn't happened yet, or there isn't enough information about something yet, that is usually deliberate on my part. Sometimes there are subtle clues that I put in chapters, other times I don't.

This story explores the idea about what might have happened if Strider had come to the Shire to forewarn Bilbo Baggins about the Ring Wraiths that would soon come hunting for the One Ring. Commences a few days before Bilbo's Birthday party and before Gandalf returns to the shire as well.

There are other changes that I will deliberately make to the story at a later date to explore how the journey may have changed as a result. "Hint Hint – some big changes that were the whole reason for starting this series".

Strider had vowed to protect Bilbo when the Ring Wraiths are sent by the Dark Lord but he is unaware that the legacy of who is to carry the Ring to be destroyed falls upon a totally different Baggins hobbit.

In this story the corn fields in the shire are a little further away and I have added a lot extra between then and when the hobbit's arrive at the Prancing Pony in Bree.

Hoping to add a few funny, light hearted moments in this one in between the serious stuff.

All mention of herbs or treatments used in this story or others come about from a little research I did into some and what their effects were. Some of them have been around since ancient times so I have no problem using in this time frame but still am not sure if they would have been grown near Rivendell.

Disclaimer -I do not own any of the characters I write about. I write about those created by J.J.R. Tolkien and marvel at such a story-tellers ability to enthral us all. There are occasional quotes from the movie in this story, just to keep the continuity going strong and to add just at the appropriate time.

**_**Chapter Two:** _ **

**_**the story begins: Breakfast At Bag End** _ **

  
"It's alright Frodo, my lad," Bilbo said as he tried to reassure his young charge who was still in pain from the hot water on his hand as well as dealing with his being startled by the Ranger. "Come on, let's get you up off the cold floor and I will take a look at your hand," the elderly hobbit added.

Frodo demonstrated a small amount of independent stubbornness, insisting and choosing to stand on his own two feet, and then proceeding to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Thank you, Bilbo,” making sure to acknowledge his Uncle's offer of assistance to stand with gratitude.

Bilbo turned around and saw Sam still trying to break free from Strider's grip on his clothes.

"Give me the fork please, Samwise," Bilbo instructed, holding out his hand. Sam was a little reluctant to give up his trowel at first and looked back towards the Ranger a few times before handing over the small hand tool.

Bilbo was aware of the smaller hobbit's fierce loyalty to Frodo and decided to make a choice that would suit both. "Samwise could you please get me a large bowl and pour some cold water into it please."

"Yes, Master Bilbo," Sam said, and was grateful when Strider set him down on the floor before releasing his grasp. The young hobbit did as he was asked without so much as a questioning look.

Strider was still standing close by, observing the interactions of these curious little people. He knew that he wasn't being ignored. Bilbo would make the necessary introductions when he had seen to Frodo's injured hand.

"Here you go Master Bilbo, nice and cold," Sam declared as he brought back an over-sized ceramic bowl filled almost to the brim. When he set it on the table some of it sloshed over the sides and onto the table cloth. "I am sorry Master Bilbo," Sam gave in apology.

"That's alright Sam, the water will do nicely for Frodo's burn," Bilbo said, taking the conversation away from the mishap entirely. "Cold water is the best medicine for this sort of thing, takes the sting out of it right away and the longer you leave the burn submerged, the better the results."

Frodo had yet to say anything to anybody in the room after answering his uncle the first time. He eyes wandered on a few occasions over to where the Ranger was standing. He still had a small amount of unsettled fear about the man inside of him, but that was mostly due to the Ranger's size. When he looked into the man's eyes, they seemed to portray a difference that wasn't immediately noticed from the outer appearance or demeanour.

"Now let's take that hand out Frodo," Bilbo suggested gently, trying to pry it out from underneath the lad's coat. He didn't want to pull too much and cause any more discomfort than was already apparent on his nephew's face.

Frodo wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he had enough faith and trust in his Uncle Bilbo to let the old hobbit attend to his injury as he deemed necessary. He couldn't suppress the wince of pain that escaped his lips as his Bilbo's fingers came in contact with the reddened and blistered skin.

"My apologies again little one for causing you this pain," Strider commented as he watched the young hobbit. By now he too had had time to observe a little more of Frodo's facial features and he was amazed at the colour of the boy's eyes. He had never seen such a colour in a hobbit's eyes before in his travels.

Most hobbits he had come to meet within the Shire, either had hazel eyes or ones of deep brown. To the ranger, they had always spoke of warmth and hospitality that the little people were known for. They also spoke of truth and honesty in what they did for the livelihoods and how they raised their families.

Looking at Frodo's vivid blue eyes, Strider wasn't quite sure what qualities this lad would possess. If the lad had been under Bilbo's tuition he was in no doubt that all of the other characteristics he knew of would be present, but there was something else compelling about Frodo that the Ranger couldn't quite put into words at the moment.

"I am sorry too, for acting so rashly Sir, but you startled me and I lost my balance and the caused most of my own injury." Frodo said in response. His injured hand was now relaxing in to cool water and it did feel quite good. Some of the stinging sensation was already easing due to the temperature of the water.

"I think it is long overdue for some introductions," Bilbo announced as he sat on a chair beside his nephew, carefully monitoring the burn on Frodo's hand. He could see a reddened area spreading across half of the small hand but would wait until the water had done it's job to take a more careful look at the damage.

"Frodo, my lad, this man is called Strider. We have known each other a great many years and you have no reason to be afraid of him. He is a man as you can see but he means no harm to us here in the Shire," Bilbo explained.

"Strider, this gentle lad is my nephew Frodo Baggins. His more correctly in a cousin, but the lineages from my family tree are too complicated to explain so it is easier that he call me Uncle," Bilbo continued.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Frodo said in a most polite and formal manner.

"As it is to meet you, Master Baggins," Strider replied, his manner also polite but almost regal sounding.

"This other young hobbit you have already met by other methods," Bilbo stated, hinting at the forked trowel, "Samwise Gamgee."

"Hello, Sir," Sam said in a small voice, wondering if the man was going to ask for some sort of punishment for such rude treatment. "I apologize not acting proper, but I thought you meant to hurt Mister Frodo here, and I couldn't let that happen," Sam explained.

"Your apology is not necessary Master Gamgee when you are defending or protecting somebody you care for. It is a fine thing you look out for you friend, even when he doesn't ask," the Ranger commented.

Sam sighed audibly in relief at the man's words and now took up a seat of his own at the table once Bilbo gestured for him to do so.

"You let that hand soak in that water while I start making breakfast Frodo, and then I will take a better look at it," Bilbo said as he added a pinch of a herb into the water, allowing it to infuse. It usually worked better if the water was hot or boiling, but a small amount should show some benefit.

"I must have been away longer than I thought Bilbo. I had yet to learn that you had another family member staying with you," Strider said as he watched the older hobbit hover around the assortment of pots and pots.

"It has been too long since we last seen each other, Strider," Bilbo admitted, still talking with his back to the Ranger. He turned around to make a large pot of tea as he continued the conversation.

"I brought Frodo back with me from Brandy Hall and adopted him as my own. He is the now my heir and the heir of Bag End when that time comes."

"Here you go Frodo, tea just the way you like it and I added an extra spoon of honey just for you this morning," Bilbo said as he placed the cup in front of the lad's good hand.

"Adopted? May I ask where your parents are?" Strider asked not realising that particular topic was one that Frodo was not ready to discuss at any time, including the breakfast table with someone he had only just met.

Strider quickly regretted his question as he watched Frodo stare intently into his cup of tea, his face and cheeks turning a few shades redder, refusing to look at the person directing the question.

Bilbo now gave a curt shake of his head to the Ranger that indicated the subject was better to be discussed when such tender ears were not about to over-hear about such matters.

"I humbly apologise again little one. It seems that I have hurt you a few too many times already this morning even with just simple words," Strider remarked.

"It's alright Sir, even after all these years, the memories are still hurtful," Frodo said as he looked up, unshed tears barely visible against the blue background. "My parents were accidentally drowned in the Brandywine river when I was twelve years old," he recalled, at least completing half of the Ranger's question.

"Please forgive me for my curiosity," Strider asked formally.

"You were not to know," Frodo returned, giving the Ranger a small smile in return.

* * *

"Sam would you like to join us in breakfast?" Bilbo asked Frodo's friend sitting across the other side of the table. Bilbo thought Sam's company would be most warranted this morning.

Sam looked a little shocked at first to the Ranger. He knew very little about the hierarchy that the hobbit society abided by, only what his Gaffer and older brothers had insisted that he understood to carry out his daily tasks. Sam couldn't deny that he felt a little out of place in doing so when Master Bilbo was entertaining visitors.

"If you think that it would be alright, Master Bilbo," Sam finally answered, not really wanting to leave Mister Frodo at this point in time. "My Gaffer would not think it proper unless an invitation be given first."

"Well I will need your assistance with Frodo's hand in a few minutes and he may require some help during his own breakfast," Bilbo said with a sly wink towards his nephew.

Frodo was grateful that Bilbo had asked Sam. He would be more at ease with his young friend joining them for breakfast. He gave an appreciative smile to his Uncle and in return got a slight squeeze on his shoulder that spoke volumes. There were times when he and his Uncle needed to use very little words to convey how they felt towards each other.

"I would like you to stay please, Sam," Frodo said in a gentle voice.

"For you, Mister Frodo anything," Sam said honestly. "Just tell me what I need to do Master Bilbo."

"Well Sam, I have just about finished cooking breakfast," Bilbo said as he laid out an array of dishes that would suit both man and hobbit down the opposite end of the table from Frodo.

Even from that short distance away, the aromas were tantalizing and they looked much better than what the Ranger had been living off before arriving in the Shire. Strider couldn't be anything else but impressed with Bilbo's culinary talent.

"Now they are a little hot so while they cool slightly to enjoy I will take a look at this hand now, Frodo," Bilbo said. He walked to the pantry and from one of the bottom shelves, produced a small cloth bag that contained some medicinal herbs and bandages.

Laying the bag on the table he now gentle removed Frodo's hand from the water. It was now tepid to the touch and would be of little benefit. Bilbo carefully dried the small hand on a clean towel and closely examined the redness and blistering.

Bilbo could feel the Ranger's eyes on him and Frodo's hand the entire time, knowing of the Ranger's healing abilities and skill, but choosing not to reveal them for such a minor incident. Frodo would come to know everything about the Ranger when it needed to be known.

"Well I think you have been most fortunate, Frodo," Bilbo said, voicing his own relief that the burn had not been as serious as it could have been.

"Will he be alright, Master Bilbo?" Sam asked, seeming to be the only one not yet fully convinced.

"We will have to keep this area of the hand wrapped for a few days where the skin is most blistered. If the blisters are allowed to burst, then they may become infected if they are not kept extremely clean," Bilbo explained to Sam and Frodo.

"Other than that and a few applications of a moisturising salve once the blisters have burst to keep the skin soft, then you should be just fine, Frodo," Bilbo said as he now dug into the bag and gathered what he would need.

Not less than ten minutes later, Frodo's hand was bandaged from the wrist to just above his thumb. The bandage was firm enough to prevent any foreign objects or dirt from entering but still allow Frodo almost full use of his hand without it being too tight. He would need to be careful about how he picked up things for a day or so until the soreness went away, but then he should just need to keep it clean and it would heal on it's own without too much trouble.

Frodo was happy that he didn't lose the use of his hand. He wouldn't not have been very pleased to have to rely on somebody else to help him out with certain tasks. One trait Strider was yet to learn about the shy young hobbit was his fierce sense of independence. It had been instilled into him from a very young age when most children perhaps were not expected to display the same attributes.

"Now, is that all that needs looking at Frodo?" Bilbo asked, knowing his nephew had a tendency to hide pain from him in the past on occasion.

Frodo was about to answer negatively to his Uncle when Sam answered on his behalf, "I think he might have cut his knee on the broken cup Master Bilbo," he informed the older hobbit. Frodo inwardly groaned and didn't think that such a minor scratch would need any attention.

Bilbo could see the quick change in facial expressions on Frodo that confirmed at least part of Sam's theory to be truthful. Frodo was forced to pull his chair away enough from the table to allow Bilbo to judge for himself if there was any medical attention needed.

Fortunately for Frodo though, Bilbo erred towards his nephew's thoughts upon looking at the three or four scratches that had occurred from the shards of broken cup and saucer. He briefly gave the area a swab with clean water on a cloth to clean the small amount of blood but would leave such minor abrasions to heal on their own.

"When did you arrive in the Shire, Mister Strider?" Sam asked innocently, trying to think of a way around coming and out to ask why the Ranger was here.

"I knocked upon Bilbo's door late last night, Sam," Strider answered. He knew there would be a lot of such questions asked about his sudden presence in the Shire. Some he was prepared to answer, others would be left for only those whom were directly involved.

Strider looked over at Frodo after answering Sam's question and couldn't help but think that the expression on the lad's face gave him away. Frodo could have guessed that he had arrived the night before just by his appearance at breakfast. Something told the Ranger that Frodo knew exactly when he had knocked on the door last night.

 _'Had I awoken Frodo with my arrival?'_ Strider thought to himself. _'If that was so, how much more information was he aware of that he had perhaps overheard?'_

Bilbo came to the Ranger's rescue, "I can see you are most interested in why Mister Strider is here, Sam," he commented. He had to come up with a plausible explanation for Frodo too. Sam would take anything he was told upon face value. Frodo, however would not and he was astute enough to see through any deception that Bilbo might be concealing.

Strider tried to hide the smile that had formed on his lips at the older hobbit's remark. He didn't know how Bilbo expected to explain himself out of this, but he was certainly going to let him try first before the question was asked squarely of him again.

Frodo of course was now just as curious about Strider's reason for being there as Sam's. He just wasn't as confident in asking the affairs of someone else.

Bilbo thought for a few seconds, "I asked Strider to come to my birthday party, Sam, for two reasons. Firstly because it is my birthday and he and I have known each other a very long time. Everyone thinks I am mad anyway so the appearance of a man at my party will certainly get the tongues waging for quite a while in the Shire I should think," he said with a grin.

Bilbo certainly knew of the various rumours and idle gossip that circulated about him and Bag End and his adoption of Frodo. He didn't usually listen to them except when they inadvertently hurt Frodo's feelings or if something was said out of nastiness or pure spitefulness.

"As you know Frodo, my other dear long time friend Gandalf is also due to come today or tomorrow for the party as well. I have heard from certain sources that will remain secret that there may be some people at the party who are willing to cause some trouble either before, during or after the party. Therefore, I am taking all the necessary precautions in case these troubles eventuate," Bilbo said, explaining his second reason.

"This is the second reason I have asked for Mister Strider to attend. I am hoping that he will be able to spot any trouble before it starts and deal with it accordingly without disrupting everyone else," Bilbo informed the two younger hobbits seated at the table.

"You certainly look like you would be able to help out there, Sir, if you take my meaning, no offence intended," Samwise commented. He seemed satisfied enough with the explanation for the Ranger being in the Shire. With the man's size, he doubted there would be a hobbit daring to put a foot out of line.

Strider didn't make any comment but looked intently at Frodo to see if he bought the same explanation as easily as Sam. Frodo's face though was paused with a frown at present. Not because of the reasons given, but the announcement that somebody might be out to make trouble for his Uncle's birthday.

Frodo preferred to stay away from many of the shire folk that spoke ill of his Uncle or himself but he would be determined to stop such foolishness and nonsense such as trouble if he knew if was about to take place.

Frodo knew that there were a great many people invited to the birthday party. His Uncle had shown him the guest list a number of times and had included a lot of distant relatives for his benefit even though he had told Bilbo it wasn't necessary to invite them. Some of the names on the list Frodo couldn't even put a face to and many of them would be travelling a great distance.

Frodo of course hadn't even considered the idea that he was the primary person Bilbo had asked the Ranger to help protect from the trouble. He was only concerned about his Uncle and assumed that if Bilbo had thought there was going to be trouble then such information couldn't be taken lightly.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will make sure that nobody interrupts the celebrations," Frodo said with determination in his voice.

"Oh Frodo, my boy, I know you will look after your Uncle," Bilbo said with a proud laugh as he gave his nephew's hand a quick squeeze to signify his gratitude.

"And I will be there watching out for you too, Mister Frodo," Sam said as he realized that Bilbo's concerns were mostly for his master than himself.

"And if this morning is anything to go by, then you have nothing to worry about, Frodo," Strider said as he rubbed absentmindedly at the part of his rump that Sam had stabbed with the garden fork.

All four around the table laughed together in mirth and breakfast was commenced, even though a little late.

Strider had filled his own plate sparsely as he did not require large amounts of food as hobbits were known to consume. He didn't quite understand the custom they had of partaking in a meal more than three times a day. He supposed because of their stout bodies they needed more food more often to keep themselves going.

The differences in physique between Sam and Bilbo to Frodo had been apparent even after only brief glimpses at the boy earlier that morning. Whilst Bilbo and Sam had the normal short, rotund build that was associated with hobbits, Frodo was as thin as a pencil, not an ounce of extra weight to him.

Sam's plate was quite the opposite from that of the Ranger's. His plate was full with a little out of each dish, as too was Bilbo's plate. They both were enjoying their breakfast with rejuvenated vigour. Frodo's plate was quite sparse in helping as Striders. He had only taken a few samples of his favourite dishes and now only picked occasionally at the plate with his utensils.

"If it is alright with you Uncle, I think I will go for my walk now," Frodo announced, pushing aside his barely eaten breakfast and getting up from the table.

Sam looked a little disappointed at how much his master had consumed but didn't let Frodo see it openly. His own plate was only half finished and he rather have preferred to eat the rest.

"That's alright Sam, I can go for the walk on my own, you can catch me up after you have finished," Frodo suggested. The thinner hobbit cherished his friendship with Sam but also treasured the times when he was left to his own devices and wander at his own leisure.

"That's alright Frodo, off you go but be careful. Sam you can finish your breakfast and then be so kind as to show Strider around the Shire for a few hours and then meet up with Frodo later while I attend to some necessary business for the celebration," Bilbo said. He could see his nephew's wish for some solitude and was happy to cater to both Frodo and Sam.

"Of course, Master Bilbo," Sam said in respect. He didn't want to get his Gaffer's master cross but he didn't feel right leaving Frodo alone for too long either. Bilbo's idea would work out for all involved. Sam often wondered if Bilbo wasn't more educated than most shire folk gave him credit for.

"Are you certain that you have had enough breakfast Frodo," Bilbo asked, a little worried about how much his nephew had left on his plate. Frodo's eating habits were always a source of concern for the older hobbit but all of the methods he had employed to change them so far had either failed or not had the desired effect.

"I will see you a little later than Sam, hopefully with yourself Mr Strider," Frodo said, his manners and politeness again shining through. He failed to answer his Uncle's question or decided to avoid it.

"Good day to you Frodo, I trust you will enjoy your walk," Strider replied.

"No rough play today with that hand, Frodo," Bilbo softly admonished as his nephew opened the door and prepared to leave.

"I only plan to go as far as the trees Uncle and maybe read a little," Frodo responded with a smile and then closing the door behind him.

"Read?," Strider asked questioningly of Bilbo. "You have a young scholar for a nephew then my old friend."

"Yes, Frodo has always preferred quiet reading under a tree to more physical interests that other boys his own age participate in," Bilbo answered. "He learns well and very quickly so be on your guard Strider," he added with a smile, knowing that his nephew's thinking might even match that of the Ranger himself.

"Sam, why don't you get ready to show Mister Strider around the Shire whilst we wait for you in the sitting room," Bilbo said, indicating to the Ranger that he wished to say a few words out of earshot of the younger hobbit.

"Yes Master Bilbo, Sir," Sam replied, not reading any more in the request.

Strider and Bilbo moved to the sitting room to continue their whispered conversation. "Strider, I don't want to seem like an overbearing old fool, but I can't tell you how much Frodo has come to mean to me since moving here. It would disturb me greatly if harm of any kind was to befall him, even if accidental."

"You wish me to keep an eye out for the lad whilst I am here, Bilbo," Strider surmised, almost as though he read the old hobbit's train of thought. "I would be honoured to do so and you need not ask. I must say he already is a very likeable young hobbit and I have only just met him."

"Don't get me wrong Strider, Samwise has always looked out for Frodo and he can tell you some of the harshness that my nephew faces every day from folk who have nothing better to do than say an unkind word. But if what you say is true about a darkness coming to this area soon, then there is all the more reason to be extra vigilant against things that neither Frodo or Sam have come across before," Bilbo stated as he voiced his worst fears to the Ranger.

"Frodo wouldn't like the idea of him being watched over constantly by someone such as yourself. That is why I suggested that you and Sam meet up with him later, that way you could still appear to be observing from a distance without crowding his individual space. He enjoys his hours alone and I don't want to put a stop to his wishes, but I need to make sure that he is safe too," Bilbo added.

"Understood Bilbo. I won't alert the lad to anything other than friendship between himself and me," Strider replied.

Any further discussions between the Ranger and Bilbo were interrupted by Sam's appearance at the sitting room doorway, signalling that he was ready to leave upon their tour of the Shire.

"I'll leave you in Sam's capable hands Strider. I will be here in my study if you require anything. I trust you too enjoy your walk. Sam make sure you take Strider by the field that I intend using for the birthday party celebrations. The marques and tables won't be erected before tomorrow afternoon, but at least he will have an overview of the area," Bilbo instructed.

* * *

An hour after Samwise and Strider had left Bilbo's house together in company, the Ranger was still fascinated by the young hobbit's knowledge of local history and current events.

Sam had barely stopped talking to take a breath and his knowledge of who lived in what dwelling with whom and each scandal that presented itself was in depth and made for very interesting conversation as they walked.

"Would you mind telling me a few more things about your master Frodo, since you seem to know him better than most?" Strider asked as Sam stopped his last sentence.

"I would tell you what I can without Mister Frodo being cross at me for telling, Sir," Sam replied.

"Alright then, you just tell me if I ask the wrong type of question or one that you will not answer for fear of what Frodo might do if he finds out," Strider said with a chuckle. He was quietly amazed at the loyalty that the young hobbit was displaying towards Frodo. It did seem that there was very little, if anything that he wouldn't do for the dark-haired lad.

"Why does Frodo not look like most hobbits for instance?," Strider said as he asked his first question.

"Mister Frodo has never been one to eat very much, as long as I can remember. Just seems to take a little and that's enough to keep him going. He is a lot smarter than most others in the Shire too," Sam added. "I think that comes from reading all those books with Master Bilbo and learning all those different words."

"You mean other words that he doesn't speak," Strider commented, taking that as what Sam meant by "different words".

"Yes, Mr Bilbo has taught him to read some other languages such as the elves talk and the like," Sam said, giving a more detailed answer.

Strider found this fact to be most interesting. He knew that Bilbo had learned a great deal about many different races through his travels. The fact that Frodo was willing to learn such difficult languages in the first place spoke highly for the lad and his ability to take in information.

"What is this Brandy Hall place that Bilbo speaks about?" asking his second question.

"Don't rightly know a real lot about that place. Never been out of the Shire myself, and Mister Frodo never did really like talking about it. That was the place where Master Bilbo went to get him from when he adopted him. Master Bilbo thinks that they didn't always treat him properly and let him be himself," Sam explained.

"And seems as you know so much about your Master," Strider now said, holding back on the rest of his questions until later. He didn't want to ask too many questions all at once.

"Where do you think he is right now?" he added, noting it had been quite a spell during their walk and they had yet to see any sign of Frodo in their travels.

"That's an easy question," Sam said with a grin and promptly started leading Strider along a different pathway to that they were currently travelling. The Ranger soon found himself following the young hobbit through the trees and tall grass to an area dotted by very large shade trees.

Sam put his fingers to his lips when he stopped, "He's over there, but I don't like disturbing him when he is reading." The hobbit held out his arm and pointed towards one of the more central trees in the field and a small figure sitting underneath it and leaning back against the trunk.

From where Strider was standing, he could see Frodo was relaxed and calm, quietly reading a small brown covered book which he was holding in his uninjured hand. There was a long stalk of grass protruding from his mouth as he looked as though he was totally engrossed in the literature that was in front of him.

That relaxation seemed to be shattered in a brief second as Frodo suddenly jerked his head up and scanned the immediate area. It looked to Strider and Sam as though he had been struck by some sort of object. Frodo had looked at the particular area on his arm where he felt it strike him. It hadn't hurt him, just alerted him to the fact that somebody else was nearby.

Frodo didn't seem to notice Strider and Sam where they were standing. Thinking that maybe a seed from the tree above was responsible he returned to reading his book.

A few seconds later his attention was drawn again from something striking his shirt, this time the projectile had hit him with a little more solid, making him gasp out of surprise rather than feeling any pain.

There was now a pause in anything striking Frodo and the hobbit seemed to be satisfied enough to go back to his reading once again. He couldn't see the cause and so didn't think much about it.

"What is going on?" Sam asked himself, realizing that his Master's relaxation was being disturbed by an unseen party.

Strider was beginning to think that maybe Bilbo had a reason to be worried about Frodo. He used his keen eyesight to look amongst the long grass to track down the reason for Frodo's disruption.

"I should have known," Sam said in a slightly angry voice as he spotted the responsible party before the Ranger. "Lotho Sackville-Baggins," he said between his teeth, pointing to the shielded figure of a hobbit trying to conceal himself in the long grass, a short distance away from Frodo.

Sam could see the questioning look on the Ranger's face about who Lotho was. He decided to give the shortest but more correct account he could for a family that seemed to want to taunt his Mister Frodo no matter what he was doing or where he was.

"His parents Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins take any chance they can to remind Master Bilbo that Mister Frodo doesn't belong here and should be sent back to Brandy Hall. They like it even less that Mister Frodo has become Master Bilbo's heir and they are out to take any opportunity to change that," Sam informed Strider.

"They are awful hobbits, if you beggin my pardon, Sir. I try not to find fault in most, but they say cruel things behind Mister Frodo's back and to his face that hurt him. Lotho and his parents think nothing about making idle threats to Master Bilbo and Mister Frodo about what they would do if they inherited Bag End," he continued.

"Mister Frodo tries his hardest to ignore the harsh words and threats. Even so much as to act just as polite as always to then when they turn up unannounced at Bag End for afternoon tea. But it just isn't right what they say about him all the time. I wish they would just leave him alone. Maybe they are the ones that Master Bilbo talks about making trouble at the birthday celebration," Sam now thought.

"The party is also for Mister Frodo who is becoming of age and maybe they aim to spoil things before it becomes official for my master to inherit Bag End," Sam said to Strider. "It would be just something that they would do to hurt him," he said, not able to hide the dislike that he felt towards the Sackville-Bagginses.

Sam could see Lotho holding a sling shot which he was using to hurl small stones at Frodo. Sam wasn't going to stand for this nonsense and was about to go towards the other older hobbit when he felt a gentle restraining hand from Strider.

It was Strider's turn to put his fingers to his lips, signalling that he would sneak up on this other hobbit nuisance and stop him from annoying Frodo with any more stones.

Lotho had another stone in his hand, a little larger than the first few and was about to fire it at Frodo when he was startled by a hand grabbing the sling shot and stone from behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lotho demanded angry before turning around and facing Strider. He couldn't help but swallow as he noticed it was a big person. He was determined not to show his fear though and decided to demonstrate his usual arrogant and self-assured side to the stranger interrupting his fun.

"What do you think you are doing Lotho?" Samwise said, tapping his foot towards the older hobbit, trying to intimidate him a little. It didn't work though as there was a considerable age difference between him and Lotho, not to mention his height.

"Well if it isn't a lowly little Gamgee hobbit come to take care of his master," Lotho jibed towards Sam. It was clear to all that he was looking down at Sam to indicate their social statuses within the Shire.

"I believe Samwise asked you a question young ruffian," Strider said in a low but deep voice that demanded respect.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure," Lotho said cheekily trying to see if the stranger react to such taunting. The grin was wiped from his face though as Strider's grip on his hand was made a little tighter, making the hobbit wince at the vice-like pressure.

"And I don't believe you will, but you listen and do so well my young hobbit," Strider began to warn, "You need not to know who I am or what I have to do with Frodo Baggins other than I plan to make sure that he comes to no harm. If you do such much as even look at him the wrong way and I find out about it..., he paused briefly to gauge if he had the hobbit's full attention. Or you attempt any unplanned or unnecessary physical contact with him, then you and I will meet again under less friendlier circumstances."

"Don't you threaten me," Lotho declared as he pulled his hand out of the Ranger's grasp. "I will not have you speak to me in such a fashion," he added, his voice no longer able to hold the arrogant attitude.

"My mother will hear of such an outrage," Lotho said, looking directly at Sam as he spoke the words. Sam knew all to well that any retribution would of course be directed at Frodo rather than the big person.

Lotho now stormed off in the opposite direction of Strider and Sam and Frodo, heading back towards the town, mumbling to himself that such insults would not be tolerated without a response of some kind from him or his family to that hateful Frodo Baggins.

From where Lotho was, any conversation between Sam, Strider and him would go unnoticed by Frodo. Just like Bilbo wanted.

"Thank you Mister Strider," Sam said in genuine thanks as he watched Lotho walk away. He was grateful to see that the Ranger was ready to assist his master where possible. They needed to be more alert over the next few days and at the birthday celebration.

"No need to thank me Sam, I have come to like your master Frodo, even in such a short time. I would not like to see him hurt or upset either," Strider said.

From where they were standing, Sam and the Ranger could still see Frodo buried in his book under the tree, seemingly oblivious to anything going on around him after the stones stopped striking him.

But after a few seconds another sound entirely could be heard coming towards them. It sounded like it was coming from the roadway rather than amongst the trees.

Sam and Strider waited where they were to see if they could see what was coming. Frodo had also heard the noise. At first his brow had wrinkled as he too tried to listen more intently, trying to judge if what he was hearing could be true.

When he was certain, Frodo jumped to his feet in excitement, and as he looked towards the roadway, Sam and the Ranger noted a large grin on the lad's handsome face. Recognition was obvious but before Sam could alert his master to their presence nearby, he and Strider were both amazed to see Frodo now running as fast as he could towards the roadway.

To be continued......

Jules6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: This story was started a long time ago (over fourteen 14 years ago), but I felt there were parts that needed more, and I wanted some more scenes in certain areas and include some of my new arcs.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made about Lord Of The Rings history or any names I may have mis-spelled. I also hope that I have not wavered too far from people's takes on the individual personalities of each character.
> 
> I don't mean to make Strider and Bilbo out as so secretive. I just want to keep the idea about the Wraiths coming until later in the story. The fact that Bilbo knows that danger is coming and doesn't do anything straight away is also not intentional and I humbly ask for readers to believe that's what happened.
> 
> Any medicinal information is only from my own sources and not meant as true procedure to any injury or treatment that I may have used in my story so far or will in the future.
> 
> As you have probably guessed, I leave this chapter at the place where Gandalf arrives in the movie and hope that the sequence of events that I have included is at least logical.
> 
> Not much has happened yet. More to come. In next chapter, the party preparations take place that I envisaged happened prior in the movie. A few little incidents to come involving Lotho.
> 
> I know the appearance of a big person in the Shire would be out of place too, but I need that to make the story work. I just need both people, elves, dwarves and hobbits everywhere to suspend what they know to be true for a while and take what I write as happening.
> 
> I have also referred to Frodo as a boy in many parts - not intending for him to be called a human "boy" - just makes the story flow a little easier at times instead of constantly using "the hobbit" and similar descriptions.
> 
> Any information that I write in my Lord Of The Rings stories about eating flows on that in the two other fandoms I write - the main character in each all are finicky eaters and just push the food around on a plate or go for long lengths without anything to eat or refuse to do so. The other two are like this in all stories that I know about them as well. One other character also dislikes milk to the point of refusing to drink it - I am going to include this for Frodo later on - just something I dreamed up - nothing from the book or the movie. I wanted to write a close relationship between Bilbo and Frodo as well as friendship Frodo and Aragorn and Sam too.
> 
> Last note - I am Australian - there will be spelling differences for a number of words. I write as I normally would in my own style and apologize if this offends anyone. Please keep reading despite these differences.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and update as soon as I can, but please be patient as time is often not on my side.


	3. Gandalf's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story explores the idea about what might have happened if Strider had come to the Shire to forewarn Bilbo Baggins about the Ring Wraiths that would soon come hunting for the One Ring.

****ESCAPE THE DARKNESS** **

  
****By JULES** **

  
****Author Notes –** ** _This story was begun a very long time ago, and it was never my intentions to leave it unfinished. This first was first published in 2003. I have twelve (12) chapters written – but want to add more to them and edit where necessary._

_I will be going back through and editing a few scenes and adding to a few and fixing errors, now that I hopefully understand the Middle Earth world a little better since I first began. I hope to add a sprinkling of "The Hobbit" details in certain places where is needed. There will be a heavier saturation of this time period during the Rivendell scenes._

_Real life just got in the way for a very long time and still is to a large extent._

_I was going to add more to the synopsis, but for now I will leave you to read along and find out what happens along with Frodo and the rest of the cast as I take them out of the box. I promise to put them back when I am finished. If you think you know what might happen throughout and the ending, hopefully I have created enough twist plots and changes._

_Strong friendship only – no slash. Very little romance (I am no good at writing that) – And plenty of angst, hurt/comfort. For those don't know my previous work - this won't be the Disney version._

_This will be a very very long story, with many chapters, and many of those being long as well – just the way I write. And I usually try and describe from the viewpoint of multiple characters for any one scene. As well as describe every rock, tree branch and blade of grass along the way._

_I have a very complicated plot planned, and some may not agree how I have altered the course of things, or that I introduce them and Frodo differently than the books or films. Hopefully you will continue to follow and read as the story progresses. If it hasn't happened yet, or there isn't enough information about something yet, that is usually deliberate on my part. Sometimes there are subtle clues that I put in chapters, other times I don't._

_This story explores the idea about what might have happened if Strider had come to the Shire to forewarn Bilbo Baggins about the Ring Wraiths that would soon come hunting for the One Ring. Commences a few days before Bilbo's Birthday party and before Gandalf returns to the shire as well._

_There are other changes that I will deliberately make to the story at a later date to explore how the journey may have changed as a result. "Hint Hint – some big changes that were the whole reason for starting this series"._

_Strider had vowed to protect Bilbo when the Ring Wraiths are sent by the Dark Lord but he is unaware that the legacy of who is to carry the Ring to be destroyed falls upon a totally different Baggins hobbit._

_In this story the corn fields in the shire are a little further away and I have added a lot extra between then and when the hobbit's arrive at the Prancing Pony in Bree._

_Hoping to add a few funny, light hearted moments in this one in between the serious stuff._

_All mention of herbs or treatments used in this story or others come about from a little research I did into some and what their effects were. Some of them have been around since ancient times so I have no problem using in this time frame but still am not sure if they would have been grown near Rivendell._

_Disclaimer -I do not own any of the characters I write about. I write about those created by J.J.R. Tolkien and marvel at such a story-tellers ability to enthral us all. There are occasional quotes from the movie in this story, just to keep the continuity going strong and to add just at the appropriate time._

 

****Chapter Three: Gandalf's Arrival** **

 

_this new chapter follows on from the last:_

"Who does Frodo seek at such a pace?" Strider asked as he and Sam did their best to catch up with the more agile hobbit.

"I don't rightly know for sure, but I be thinking that it might be somebody coming along the road in a wagon," Sam said, trying to talk and keep up with the Ranger's longer strides at the same time.

"For one so small, your master is swift on his feet," Strider commented.

The Ranger and Samwise lost sight of Frodo for a short time as the terrain dipped into a grass covered gully. The grass was very tall and often reached high enough to tickle Sam's nose. The fragrance was sweet though and the day was beginning to warm gently.

As Strider and his hobbit companion came out of the dip, they ascended a small grass covered hill where they saw Frodo standing. The grass on this embankment was an emerald shade of green and a little shorter than they had just run through.

Frodo stood beside the roadway, still listening for the approaching wagon. He could now hear distinct singing coming from the man driving the wagon. The language used would be indecipherable to most of the Shire, even Frodo himself could not translate every verse he heard.

Strider and Sam were standing only a short distance away from Frodo but did not disturb him. The Ranger could now see the wagon and its driver. The man was dressed in a long grey cloak that fell in deep folds about his body. His hands were visible beneath the long sleeves gently guiding the horse as they went.

The man's face was one of somebody who had seen much in his lifetime but had become stronger because of it. The lines on his face were softened by his kind eyes and gentle outer expression. The man's beard was a multitude of grey and white tones that were scarcely distinguishable from each other but blended together to match the man's long hair.

The man wore a large, over-sized pointy hat that was made of the same hard-wearing fabric as his cloak and shimmered slightly in the dappled sunlight.

Frodo still had the smile on his face as he watched the wagon grow nearer. He now tried to change his facial expression and stood in an almost demanding pose. His arms were folded in front of him as if waiting for an explanation and there was an expectant look about him.

"You are late!"Frodo accused. The man was now pulling the wagon to a halt, still avoiding eye contact with the young hobbit.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins…. nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," came the confident reply.

Sam seemed to be holding his breath at the moment as he watched his master and the wizard. Both of them were now intently staring at each other, neither one willing to give in first.

Strider found it most interesting that the young hobbit could show an almost defiant attitude upon will. When he had met the lad earlier he would have been mistaken to think the same thing back then.

The wizard found the corners of his mouth twitching first into a vague smile. His efforts to make Frodo waver first were mostly in vain, though it did not appear that way for long.

Both wizard and hobbit now gave each other a genuine smile of friendship before laughing heartily at each others stubbornness. Sam silently released the breath he had been holding and couldn't help but have a grin of his own to see such pleasure on his masters face.

"It's wonderful to see you again Gandalf," Frodo exclaimed happily.

Before Sam could prevent it, with one leap, Frodo threw himself towards the wizard. Gandalf had no trouble catching the hobbit with his free hand, the other still holding onto the horse's reins. The wizard now cast the leather straps to one side and returned Frodo's show of affection with enthusiasm. Both of them were wrapped in an heart-felt embrace, and for the briefest of moments neither wanted to let go.

"And you too, Frodo, my dear lad," the wizard replied as he pulled away slightly from the hobbit and tried to look at how much he had changed since last they had spoken to each other. It had been far too long indeed since their last face to face meeting.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to be here until after Uncle Bilbo's birthday party," Frodo said. The hobbit now sat on the bench-seat beside Gandalf ready to travel together to Bag End.

Until now, Sam and Strider had remained in silence, not wanting to disturb the rekindling of friendship. Frodo looked behind him and was some what surprised to see the two standing there. He had not noticed them before now. His brow wrinkled slightly as he tried to ask himself how Sam had come to find him.

Frodo could see a smile on each of their faces and he knew that they had taken quiet, reserved pleasure in seeing him happy.

"Have you two been following me?" he asked, directing his question more at Sam, than the Ranger. Frodo knew that Sam would not be able to look him in the eye and give him a false answer. There was an honesty about Samwise that Frodo had come to know a long time ago and trusted until this very minute.

"Sam was merely giving me a tour of your Shire, Frodo," Ranger said, seeing the conflicting emotions within the hobbit that stood beside him. "We have seen many things this morning. Our paths cross again by chance and no other reason."

"Rangers I have been told, Mr Strider are very resourceful people when they want to," Gandalf said addressing the big person. "You are no exception to that rule and I suspect you have other motives for allowing our ' _paths cross'_ as you say."

"I am humbled by your knowledge, Gandalf the Grey," Strider replied, a smile in his eyes as he bowed towards the wizard.

"You two know each other, Gandalf?" Frodo asked with genuine surprise, seeing the same question on Sam's face. Up until just now, they had no indication that the wizard and the Ranger had come across each other before.

"I have travelled many places in my time, Frodo and so has Strider. While I have not known him as long as your dear Uncle Bilbo, his friendship has always been most welcomed. It is truly a surprise to see him here now I must say." the wizard added, but the look on Gandalf's face towards the Ranger said otherwise.

"Begging your pardon, Mister Frodo sir, but are you planning to travel back to Bag End in that wagon with, Mister Gandalf," Sam asked nervously. He didn't quite know how to come out and tell his master how uneasy the man made him feel at times.

Sam had only come to know of Gandalf during his infrequent visits to Bilbo and Frodo. The man had always seemed to have an air of mystery about him that the gardener could never explain in plain words.

"Would it be alright for Strider and Sam to travel back with us in your wagon Gandalf?" Frodo queried.

"Yes of course it would be alright, though I think Strider might find it a bit cramped for room with his longer legs," Gandalf pointed out.

"Your horse travels at a very slow pace Gandalf, Sam would probably benefit from the wagon rather than I," the Ranger said. Strider now helped Samwise into the back of the wagon.

Sam worked his way to the front of the wagon, careful not to trod on any of the crates or other cargo that seemed to cover the entire floor. There were a great many long poles poking out from underneath sheets of canvas. All of the strange looking shaped items only seemed to make the hobbit more uneasy towards the wizard.

Despite Strider's comments, Gandalf kept the horse's gait at a sluggish rate so that the Ranger would not have to keep to a faster pace. From where Sam stood in the wagon he was directly behind his master Frodo, just where he preferred it. At least he could keep a good eye on him from where he was positioned.

"You didn't really think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday party did you, Frodo?" Gandalf asked, keeping the topic of conversation casual.

"So how is the old rascal Bilbo? I hear the party its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo…. he's got the whole place in an uproar. Half of the Shire has been invited," Frodo informed Gandalf.

"Don't be forgetting Mister Gandalf, Sir that it is Mister Frodo's birthday party too," Sam said proudly. He knew that most of the gossip about the Shire folk had been about how old Master Bilbo was going to turn. Sam was determined to make sure that Frodo's special day was not forgotten in all of the chaos and atmosphere.

"True Samwise, I had not forgotten our young Frodo's birthday. A special day indeed, coming of age at last," Gandalf said, giving Frodo's shoulder a light pat.

"With all that has been happening lately, I wish it would just come and go without any fuss," Frodo admitted openly.

"Uncle Bilbo has had nothing but visitors for the past two weeks since he sent out the invitations. Some of them are telling him of coming to the party. Others are those folk who were either deliberately or mistakenly forgotten of the guest list."

"I take it then that Bag End has not been quiet of late," Gandalf commented, puffing away with his long pipe as they travelled.

"Uncle Bilbo is getting more fidgety by the day. Most of them have been decent enough to come at a suitable hour to utter their congratulations. Then there are those directly involved with the preparations and cooking, telling Uncle what dishes he should be serving and what not to have. But others who are a little upset at their being left out that they have little regard and often interrupt Bilbo's writing or studying," Frodo informed the wizard.

Although Gandalf grinned slightly at the image formed in his mind of how Bilbo would be reacting to his quiet time being disturbed, he could see that Frodo cared enough for the old hobbit that he too would be a little stressed about the party preparations.

Strider remained silent during the trip to Bag End although Frodo had not tried to put any other meaning into his words, the Ranger couldn't help but think that he had only recently become one of those uninvited guests that turned up at odd hours.

"I hope your Uncle will invite me in once we arrive there."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Gandalf, Uncle Bilbo has been looking forward to you coming for weeks now. What he needs to worry about later on today is the arrival of my younger cousins, Merry and Pippin. Uncle has agreed to let them stay with me at Bag End until after the party."

"The appearance of those two should certainly be eventful," Gandalf said. He had met Frodo's cousins many times before, but because of their age and immaturity, together they had a tendency to cause trouble whether they were to blame or not. They usually took to playing practical jokes on unsuspecting folk which would backfire and only leave a mess to clean up or an explanation to be forthcoming.

"I am looking forward to them coming," Frodo said as he thought about his cousins. He knew what the wizard was terming as _'eventful'_ but nevertheless at least they would someone familiar to him at the party. Frodo was a little nervous about the sheer number of relations that Bilbo had invited that he had never met before.

"Let's talk about something else, Gandalf," Frodo suggested. "I want to get away from all this chatter about parties and birthdays. It gives me a headache at times just thinking about what has to be done today and tomorrow."

Sam now looked intently at his master, to see any signs of the headache that Frodo spoke about. He promised himself that he would make sure that Mister Frodo was relaxed a little by tomorrow.

"What news have you from the outside world?" Frodo asked with anticipation clearly in his words. The young hobbit was happy with his life in the Shire but often wondered what other places and peoples he would meet if he travelled outside it's boundaries.

Whilst Sam had noted on a number of occasions his desire to stay in the Shire for what he perceived the foreseeable future, Frodo could not deny that often he had dreams about leaving for a time in search of a purpose in life.

"What do you wish to hear about, Frodo?"

"Tell me everything!" Frodo stated matter-of-factly, his eyes lighting up with a rare display of unbridled excitement.

"Everything….. you become too curious for your own good my boy. It is an unnatural trait for a hobbit such as yourself be so eager to know," Gandalf said with a light-hearted chuckle. The wizard had always known Frodo to convey a thirst for knowledge and learning. He would promote such a fine characteristic in one so eager, not thwart it for the sake of what others considered unusual or strange.

"What can I tell you my young friend, is that life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits and the Shire, for which I am very thankful."

Gandalf couldn't how thankful he was that it was the case. In the past couple of weeks he had become increasingly concerned with matters that were beginning to appear that were best left alone and untouched. The appearance of the Ranger here today in the Hobbiton only seemed to add to his concern that such matters would not remain hidden for very much longer.

Frodo now looked back towards Sam and smiled at his friend. His eyes drifted towards the large amount of stuff that was laying in the wagon. Curiosity got the better of him as well, but he was confident enough to voice this to the wizard.

"What are you planning to do with all that you have brought, Gandalf?" Frodo enquired.

"Nothing to worry about Frodo, just a little entertainment for the Shire folk as I promised your, Uncle Bilbo." Gandalf promised, giving the hobbit a sly wink.

"Why do I get the feeling that Merry and Pippin are not the only ones to be planning something? Seeing as you and Uncle Bilbo have been down that path before, Gandalf," Frodo said with an knowing grin.

"Before your last 'little bit of entertainment', Uncle Bilbo and I were very well thought of in the Shire," Frodo said, knowing that such a statement wasn't entirely true. "We Bagginses never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Unfortunately for Frodo, being heir to Bilbo Baggins left him with not only the older hobbit's possessions, but also labels of _stranger_ and _unusual_ even before the Shire folk had gotten a chance to meet him and make a judgment themselves.

Shire folk were inclined to talk amongst themselves about matters that didn't concern them or they had very little information about. The appearance of strangers like dwarves and Gandalf to Bag End over the years had continued to fuel the gossip and only confirmed to the folk what they had been told by others.

"If you are referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge…." Gandalf began explained, not wanting to go back over the details of that most memorable of visits at this time.

"And as for adventures my dear boy, your Uncle Bilbo might have led a quieter existence for the best part of forty years, but there was a time when that hobbit could never stay in one place for his feet to take root," Gandalf said.

"Whatever you did, you have been officially labelled a disturber of the peace," Frodo remarked, trying his hardest to keep a straight and serious face, but soon failing and giving a little smile at the memory.

Frodo thought for a few seconds, not really confident about how to approach the next topic of conversation, and the happiness on his face disappearing to be replaced by an expression bordering on concern.

"I think Bilbo is up to something as well," Frodo said, the words sounding more like a question to the wizard rather than a statement.

The hobbit knew that his Uncle and Gandalf had spoken often and in great detail about the comings and goings of each other by letter. Maybe Frodo couldn't talk to Bilbo about what he had over heard the night before with Strider, but he might be able to gain some clues as to the truth through Gandalf.

Strider listened to the tone of Frodo's words with interest. He could hear an almost underlying air of suspicion from the young hobbit. For not only the first or second time today, the Ranger found himself wondering about what thoughts.

"Really?" Gandalf replied in mock surprise. It was obvious to the wizard that Frodo knew much more about his Uncle than Bilbo realized. He would have to have a quiet word to his old friend before the party began tomorrow.

"Keep your secrets then." Frodo answered, a little disappointment in his voice that Gandalf was unwilling to shed any light on the subject.

"I will see you back at Bag End soon," Frodo said as he readied himself to climb down from the wagon and continue on his own way. "I will meet you and Sam back at Bag End before lunch," he added, trying to hide the weight that his thoughts were putting upon his heart.

"But Mister Frodo you can't… " Sam wanted to protest.

To his dismay though his master was already heading through the trees on the other side before anybody could stop his progress. From where he sat in the wagon, he was unable to get down quickly enough to join Frodo.

"I think Frodo would rather think on his own for a while Sam," Gandalf said, placing a reassuring hand on the hobbit's shoulder, urging him to remain in the wagon until they reached Bilbo's home.

“Bilbo is going to have to tell him…,” Gandalf said to himself, barely audible enough for Sam and Strider to overhear.

Frodo had walked away from Gandalf's wagon, but as soon as he was out of sight, the hobbit found himself running through the long grass and the trees. He felt slightly cross with himself for leaving so abruptly and silently berated himself for doing so, hoping that the wizard would understand and Sam wouldn't be too upset.

His thoughts about the conversation he had overheard the night before between the Ranger Strider and his Uncle had re-ignite his fears about Bilbo leaving Bag End and the Shire.

The sudden reappearance of Gandalf to the area only made Frodo more unsettled about what the next few days would bring. Maybe Bilbo planned to leave after his birthday with the wizard.

Frodo could scarcely bare the ache in his heart if his Uncle did intend to leave. Tears had begun welling in his eyes about being left alone once more, but he refused to let them fall. Although it had been some years since his parents had left him, the feeling of abandonment didn't take long to renew the seed of doubt in his mind.

Running prevented the unshed tears from being noticed by anybody else. There was a sense of freedom that couldn't be ignored. Before he even realized it, Frodo had run the better of half a mile. He came to a halt and forced himself to take slow deep breaths in order to try and quell both the negative feelings he was experiencing as well as the exertion that the fast running had placed upon his body.

Frodo waited until he felt calm enough again and more composed. Putting away the fears that had resurfaced, he started to make his way back towards Bag End. If he delayed his return any longer, Sam would surely worry unnecessarily and come looking.

* * *

_back at Bag End…._

Gandalf, Strider and Sam were now arriving at Bag End. Sam got down from the wagon and offered to help unhitch the horse and put both the horse and wagon away safely until they were needed further.

While Sam went about these tasks, Strider and Gandalf approached the gateway to Bilbo's home. The wizard observed the sign-age on the gate that Strider had seen the night before and chuckled to himself that the old hobbit's personality seemed unchanged despite his age.

Gandalf proceeded to knock on the door using the bottom end of the staff he carried with him. He noticed that the dwarvish symbol that he had etched into the wood of the door a long time ago, was unnoticeable in the bright sunlight.

"No thank you…. we don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations," came a voice from inside. The wizard chuckled slightly as he heard the statement, assuming that Bilbo was speaking on Frodo's behalf a little when he mentioned _'we'_.

"What about very old friends?" Gandalf asked through the closed door.

There was a distinct silence for a few seconds before the rounded doorway slowly opened. Bilbo walked forward to make sure that the sun wasn't deceiving his eyes.

"Gandalf?" the elderly hobbit greeted cautiously, scarcely able to believe who he saw standing before him.

Until today there had been the smallest notion that the wizard would have more prevailing matters to attend to than a birthday party, even one celebrating one hundred and eleven years.

"Bilbo Baggins…." Gandalf said as he greeted his long-time friend with a warm and heart-felt embrace. The wizard could not have expressed in the words of any tongue he knew, how dear his friendship with this hobbit had become over many decades.

"You haven't aged a day…..,” he added, noting that the hobbit carried his years excessively better than others. The old hobbit's eyes had a gentle and kind appearance about them and his genuine smile shone through at meeting his old friend once more.

"Oh, I see you have met up with Strider," Bilbo said as he saw the Ranger standing nearby. Bilbo now looked around for any sign of the younger companions that had journeyed out earlier that morning.

"Where is Frodo and Sam?" Bilbo enquired.

"Frodo and I have already spoken. I must say that he has matured much since I had the pleasure of talking to him. He informed me that he would be along shortly. Samwise has kindly offered to attend to my wagon and horse to aid a weary traveller," Gandalf explained.

"Come in, come in…. where are my manners? Welcome, welcome. Can I offer you some tea, Gandalf, or something a little stronger?" Bilbo asked. "Would you join us as well Strider? It is almost time for elevensies."

"Tea thank you," Gandalf responded as he ducked his head and entered the smial.

The Ranger noted that the wizard had to show just as much caution as he, when walking through the lower ceilings. He had already avoided a few nasty knocks to the head by mere fractions of an inch and quick reflexes.

"I would prefer tea as well, Bilbo," Strider said, answering the hobbit's question.

"I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyards left…. 1296, a very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father," Bilbo said as his two guests disappeared from sight temporarily as they took a different route to the kitchen.

"Just tea thank you" Gandalf repeated as he and the Ranger sat down and waited patiently as Bilbo bustled about his kitchen, pouring hot water from a kettle into the teapot positioned on the table.

Gandalf noted that due to the fact that Frodo and his companion Sam had yet to return, now might be a good time to approach the subject about Bilbo's intentions to leave the Shire. It had caused him a much concern to see the flickering emotions on Frodo's face just a short time ago.

Before Gandalf had a chance to mention any concerns, there was another loud knock at the door. Bilbo up until then had been standing near a window, but upon hearing the knock at the front door, shrunk back from the glass panels, into the shadows that the walls provided, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted.

"I am not at home," Bilbo proclaimed out loud, forgetting that he had just alerted to person outside that he was indeed at home. "I have got to get away from these confounded relatives. Hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace," once again confirming some of the comments Frodo had mentioned earlier about the steady stream of unwanted visitors to Bag End recently.

The tea was now poured and Strider and the wizard remained silent as they watched the old hobbit move back and forth from the window, almost nervous as he spoke. Bilbo knew that this was the conversation that he had meant to continue with the Ranger from the previous night, as so continued.

"I want to see mountains again… mountains, Gandalf, and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book," Bilbo declared, now ceasing his pacing back and forth and forcing himself to remain still by sitting on a chair at the table and facing the truth he had been trying to avoid for some time.

"So you mean to go through with your plans then?" the wizard asked cautiously, not wanting to put words into the hobbit's mouth if he had not yet come to such a decision.

"Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All of the arrangements have been made. I was only telling Strider the same thing only late last night," Bilbo replied, but there was a air of uncertainty in his voice and an air of sadness as he came to realization of what he had decided to do.

"Frodo suspects something…..," Gandalf brought up, trying to put the subject as delicately as possible to his long-time friend.

"He does?" Bilbo responded, already suspecting such to be the case. "Yes I suppose he might think something is going on the way I have been acting lately. He probably feels like I have been trying to avoid him."

"You will tell him soon won't you, before it's too late," Gandalf prompted, hoping the hobbit understood how urgent it was becoming.

"Yes, ….. I will," Bilbo responded hesitantly, pausing a little as he answered.

"How do I do that Gandalf, without hurting him? Frodo has got such a gentle nature about him. Kindest lad I have ever come across. What will it do to him to learn that I am leaving?"

"It would hurt him more if it is your intention to leave without telling him first, Bilbo," Gandalf said, seeing the emotions play out across the hobbit's face like a clearly visible stain. _"_ He is very fond of you."

"As I am of him, Gandalf, as I am of him. I cannot put into words what that lad has come to mean to me over the years. For years and years all I did was sit here in my study writing about my travels, without anybody to share them with other than my ink and paper."

"He would probably come with me if I asked him."

"Do you think that is what Frodo wants to do with his life?" Gandalf asked, genuinely interested in Frodo's future well being.

"I think, in his heart, Frodo is still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields, little rivers _…..,"_ Bilbo replied without finishing the sentence.

"I have no right to do that to Frodo, Gandalf. The lad came here with only sadness and uncertainty after his parents death. Living here at Bag End, I tried to change all that by trying to give him all the love, understanding and patience I could find. I wanted to give him all the love that his parents would have shed upon him, as well as my own."

"Frodo is older now and more confident in his own self. He has friends that think the world of him, especially Samwise. He now has familiarity and firm connections with the Shire and those in it. I wouldn't feel right asking him to give all of that up just for me and my wandering ways. It wouldn't be fair to Frodo."

"I am old Gandalf. I know you think I don't look it but I am beginning to feel it in my heart," Bilbo said feeling a little daunted by his own admission.

"I need a holiday, a very long holiday. I don't expect I shall return, in fact I mean not to," Bilbo uttered with an unmistakable tone of finality about the trip he was preparing to take.

The conversation did not continue much further as the three of them pondered on all that had been said. Both Strider and Gandalf couldn't help but think of what mixed emotions Frodo might experience over the next couple of days.

* * *

Samwise had just been making his way back from finishing stabling the horse and putting away the wagon until the next day, when he saw Frodo approaching from the opposite direction.

To his surprise, Frodo looked as though he had been running. His master sounded a little out of breath and looked a little tired. "Hello, Mister Frodo, are you alright?"

"Yes Sam, thank you," Frodo said as he forced his breathing to be deeper and slower. The brisk run had been invigorating and helped him over come some of the fears he held about his uncle's possible impending departure. "I was running through the trees," he admitted to his friend, who looked a little worried about him.

"Let's go inside and get something to drink and eat then, Mister Frodo," Sam suggested, a little perplexed as to why his master would be running in the first place. Sam knew that Frodo enjoyed daily walks and exercise but he couldn't see a purpose to making himself out of breath unless there was a reason to.

Frodo and Sam opened the door and walked inside to the kitchen where Gandalf and the others were still drinking their tea.

"We are back, Uncle Bilbo," Frodo announced as he reached the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy the weather outside, Frodo, my dear boy?" Bilbo asked with interest, trying to push aside any of his earlier thoughts.

"Yes uncle, but I feel as though I might have spent too much time out there this day," Frodo admitted, putting his hand to his temple and rubbing slightly at a headache that was beginning to form.

"Why is that, Frodo?" Bilbo queried, noting his nephew's actions and the small grimace on his face.

"I did a lot of running back to here just now and I have a headache beginning. Maybe that or it is from too much sunshine overhead whilst I was reading earlier," Frodo stated.

"Well running is good for you, but I hope you have not over done things. Why don't you go and sit on the comfortable settee and I will bring your cup of tea when I have made a fresh pot. Sam can help me and I will put a few herbal leaves in it to help ease your headache," Bilbo offered gently, putting a hand on the lad's shoulder in an affectionate and comforting gesture.

"If is alright with you Uncle, I might have the tea in my room whilst I do some quiet study. I really think it was the running and not the reading that is the cause of the problem. It might help relax me along with the tea and go away," Frodo countered in negotiation.

"Alright Frodo, let me know if you need anything else. Once I have finished with this tea, Sam and I can start on luncheon. Your cousins are due to arrive very shortly and the first thing they will be looking for apart from you is food," Bilbo said.

"Let me know when Merry and Pippin arrive will you please Sam. Please excuse me Gandalf and Strider," Frodo said as he turned towards his room and a little quiet time.

"Of course Mister Frodo," Sam answered immediately, only to happy to help out as requested.

Strider and Gandalf both responded to the boy's beautiful manners and hoped that his headache would not last too long. There was something about the lad that just made others warm up to him immediately and his honesty and sincerity were charms that he certainly possessed in abundance.

* * *

"You can take his tea in to him in a minute, Sam," Bilbo said to the younger hobbit, seeing the frown of his face. Sam was being pulled in opposite directions at the moment, wanting to be with his master when he wasn't feeling one hundred percent and the other direction because of his respect of Frodo's privacy and need for solitude when studying.

Studying was something that Bilbo had never had to press on the lad, even from the very beginning of his stay at Bag End. Frodo seemed to drink up every book that the older hobbit had in his library and had a thirst for knowledge to match. Bilbo had taught Frodo to speak a limited amount of Elvish language and how to form the various symbol representations in writings and songs.

Once Frodo had a grasp of the subject material, he had taken it upon himself to further his own education through self-teaching methods. The lad preferred to do this alone for varying amounts of time, some days for hours on end, on other days, all but a few minutes before going to sleep at night to help him relax after a long day outside.

After a few minutes, Bilbo announced that Frodo's tea was ready and Sam was more than willing to take it to his master if only to use it as an alibi to see if he still suffered from the headache.

Sam knocked respectfully on the door before hearing a quiet _"Come In"_ from the other side and entering Frodo's bedroom.

Frodo was seated at his study desk, with a large book open in front of him and another standing up leaning against the window. He seemed to be practising his writing skills and master the fine strokes needed to form the letters and symbols.

Sam put his master's cup of tea down close enough for him to reach but far enough away to prevent it accidentally spilling on Frodo's hard work. Sam couldn't help but watch his master write with a slight twinge of envy. Frodo's small hand made his grip on the quill quite tight to allow more control. The strokes were small but accurate and the page itself was very neat indeed.

Frodo now looked up from his work briefly and smiled at his friend, then reaching for the tea with his still bandaged hand.

"You have beautiful writing if you don't mind me saying so, Mister Frodo," Sam said honestly. "My fingers could never hold still long enough without smudging what I have already done," he added, thinking back to past efforts when Frodo had been more than willing to be Sam's tutor.

"Thank you, Sam, although I am grateful that my writing hand wasn't the one that was scalded by the hot water or I fear that I would not be able to write at all today."

"Does your headache still give you pain, Mister Frodo?" Sam found himself asking.

"Actually Sam, it has eased considerably even after only such a brief time. Maybe it is the tea that is helping me relax after all."

"Would you like something to eat? Sam asked, hoping Frodo would accept. “Luncheon should be ready very shortly."

Frodo could see the hopefulness in Sam's eyes that he would agree to something to eat. He found himself not being able to refuse the offer. "I am getting a little hungry Sam, lunch would be nice as soon as it's ready."

Sam smiled broadly and went off to make sure that everything was just right for his master. Frodo watched his friend leave and then turned back to his books for a little while longer. He doubted that he would have much time tomorrow or the day after to indulge in such personal escapes.

Strider and Gandalf engaged in quiet, non-committal conversation as Bilbo and Sam went about preparing lunch for all.

Just before it was ready, there was a knock at the door, which Bilbo went to answer, muttering as he went, hoping it was not yet another visitor.

When he opened the door, he was somewhat delighted and relieved at who was present. He was met by the smiling faces of Meriadoc and Peregrin, bursting full of energy and barely able to keep still even as they waited to be invited in.

"Merry and Pippin, my dear lads, how are you and won't you come in," Bilbo said allowing them entry to Bag End. The two hobbits had a small suitcase each as they entered, taking in the sights and smells of Bilbo's home.

Sam came forth and greeted Mr Frodo's cousins. "How was your trip little masters? I will see to your bags and put them in the guest rooms," he said, remembering duty had to come before enjoying their company.

"Hello Sam, we are fine thanks and hello to you too Uncle," Merry said in a loud voice, speaking for his younger cousin Pippin as well.

"Lunch is almost ready, you can join us in a minute," Bilbo said, already noting the delight that came to the youngest cousin's face at such a statement. It was no secret that Peregrin was always hungry and ready to eat, no matter how long ago the last meal had been. There was always room for more Pippin had told his Uncle once.

"Where is Frodo?" Merry now asked, eager to see his older cousin again as he looked about the rooms for any sign of the dark-haired hobbit.

"He's in his room studying a little before lunch. He said he had a slight headache and wished to relax a little before you arrived," Bilbo said, hoping that would be enough of a deterrent for the two younger cousins to wait patiently until Frodo appeared on his own accord.

Merry and Pippin weren't to be discouraged though, and both looked at each other and grinned devilishly that they knew of an alternative way to get Frodo's attention without going to knock on his bedroom door.

"Come on Pip," Merry said as the two left Sam holding their luggage and dashing back out the front door and around the side of the smial.

"They won't do anything too terrible to Mr Frodo will they Master Bilbo?" Sam asked, a little worried about the two cousins who always seemed to have too much energy for their own good. They were always up to something.

"I shouldn't think so Sam," Bilbo said, putting a reassuring hand on the lad's shoulder. "Frodo has been looking forward to them coming. He will put them straight if they look like getting out of control," he added, knowing that Frodo often took on responsibility for his younger cousins whenever they visited.

In the past such loyalty had often landed Frodo in as much trouble as Merry and Pippin, but the happiness and laughter that the two cousins brought to Frodo couldn't be replaced and Bilbo was often most grateful for that.

"Studying!" Merry said as he and Pippin moved around the side of the dwelling. Sometimes Frodo was too studious for his own good. Time to break that habit and get his cousin having some fun again.

Merry and Pippin could now see the window that belonged to Frodo's bedroom. They could see a book of some description leaning up the bottom half of the glass and the older cousin immediately had a giggle of an idea about how to alert Frodo to his presence. No doubt they would scare him senseless, but they would have fun nevertheless.

Merry motioned for Pippin to sneak up beside the window frame like he and peer secretly through the glass. Both of them could see Frodo's dark head bent forward as he continued what he was doing.

It took a few more minutes than Merry would have liked, but eventually they were rewarded with Frodo's casual glance towards his book and spotting two faces leering back at him through the glass.

Frodo had been concentrating on the book but was startled by the faces at his window and tried to jump backwards away from the window. Unfortunately for Frodo, his chair was behind him and now both he and the chair fell backwards, knocking the cup of tea from the desk as well as the ink pot. It wasn't until after this that he recognized who the faces belonged to.

"Merry and Pippin!" Frodo said in a mock annoyed voice as he surveyed the image of himself sprawled on the floor and the congealing mess not to far away on the rug of the ink and tea mixing together.

The two cousins had seen Frodo tumble backwards but knew he wasn't hurt. They now made their way back around to the front door, hoping that neither Bilbo or Frodo would be too upset at their antics.

Sam had overheard his master's startled cry as he fell backwards and couldn't help but open the door to see if everything was alright. He immediately went to Frodo's aid of helping him stand, he too concerned about the now black stain marring the rug.

"Are you alright Mister Frodo?" Sam said, seeing that the bandage on Frodo's hand had also been stained by the ink. Looking upon his master's clothes, they hadn't faired much better and there was now a soaking blackened mark across the front of Frodo's vest and trousers.

"Yes I am fine thank you, Sam," Frodo said, trying hard not to laugh at how he must look at the moment. "Those two cousins of mine….," he said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Frodo," Merry said in a quiet voice behind Sam, the two cousins standing just outside the doorway, hoping to apologize for their behaviour.

"Just look at this mess you too created," Frodo said sternly, the corners of his mouth twitching with a grin. Sam was sighing in relief that Frodo's writing had not been spoilt by the ink. It seemed that the floor and Frodo himself wore most of what was spilt.

"We will clean it up cousin, promise," Pippin said, feeling a little guilty as he looked at the spreading stain on Frodo's clothes.

"Offering to do manual work now are you Pip, that's certainly good to hear. Though I don't think you sound like my cousin Peregrin Took," Frodo said already seeing that they were remorseful for their childish actions.

"It's great to see you Merry and Pip," Frodo added and gave his cousins a warm greeting. "I really wanted that cup of tea though," he poked in fun.

"I'll get you another cup Mister Frodo," Sam offered.

"That's alright Sam, just let me get into some clean clothes and clear a bit of this mess on the floor and then we can go and see if lunch is ready," knowing that Pip wouldn't be needing a second invitation.

"I will get a little sugar from Master Bilbo to sprinkle over that stain. The sugar crystals should soak up most of the ink and then it can just be swept into pile and thrown away," Sam said, explaining a little about what his mother had taught him about how to remove difficult stains from things.

"What about my clothes Sam, you don't expect to sprinkle sugar over me to get the ink out do you?" Frodo said with a laugh.

"Oh no sir," Sam said returning the grin to his master as such an idea. "But I can put it into a bucket of water laced with lemon and vinegar and that will certainly have your clothes looking nice again."

"Dear Sam, you always have a solution for me when I am in need," Frodo said.

"I hope so, Mister Frodo," Sam said proudly that his master thought so highly of him.

* * *

Half an hour after Merry and Pippin announced their arrival to Frodo and everyone else, all were seated at the table now enjoying a leisurely lunch and gentle conversation.

Introductions had been made of Strider, though Merry seemed to be a little wary of the Ranger at first. Pip had been awed by the man's height but gave a small smile and made sure that he sat safely on the other side of his cousin Frodo.

Sam had been about to excuse himself when Frodo asked that he stay and join them. Bilbo had also voiced that he wished for Samwise to join them at the table as had the two cousins. Sam felt himself out numbered and although he had been taught to mind his betters and remember his place, he had also been taught to be there as often as Frodo wanted him to be.

Sam couldn't put into words how good he felt when Mister Frodo treated him no differently to other adults around him or indeed his own relatives such as Merry and Pippin.

Strider had not wanted to add to any fear that the two cousins might have over his presence but marvelled at how quickly the two seemed to forget their apprehensions and include him in their conversations around the table.

Pippin had gone into great detail about the scare that he and Merry had given Frodo a short time before and how his cousin had fallen off his chair and been smeared in ink and warm tea.

After hearing about this, Gandalf promised himself that he would need to keep a closer eye on the two mischief's and keep them out of trouble as much as possible before the party.

"You should have seen your face, Frodo," Pippin said with a giggle, remembering the startled look his older cousin had moments before toppling backwards.

"Don't worry Pippin, my revenge will be swift and silent but most of all unexpected," Frodo said in a voice so low that the younger hobbit believed every word. He couldn't help but bait them a little and keep them guessing about what he might do to get back at them.

"You wouldn't…..," Pippin said in shock. In all the time he had known Frodo, he had never seen his dark-haired cousin retaliate for any of the mischief that they had caused.

"He wouldn't do anything would he, Merry?" he now asked, seeking a little confirmation from his partner in crime.

Merry too was a little surprised at Frodo's statement, and both had an ominous feeling as they watched their secretive cousin smile sweetly back at them. They would have thought Frodo's comments to be baseless except for the gleam that they saw in his blue eyes.

Strider and Gandalf laughed at the sight of the two now uneasy and nervous cousins that kept looking back and forth between themselves and Frodo. He certainly knew had to get them on edge without any effort at all.

Merry had already asked why the Ranger was present, before receiving a painful kick to his shin under the table for not remembering his manners in somebody else's house.

Bilbo had not been concerned over what he saw was Merry's natural curiosity and gave him the same explanation as that to Sam earlier at breakfast about possible trouble presenting itself at the party.

Lunch had then continued for a time. Gandalf had asked that Strider and Bilbo assist him to unload his wagon of surprises after they had eaten and was pleased that his friends had readily agreed.

That would leave the four hobbits on their own but that didn't present itself as such a problem. Sam had already offered to clear the lunch dishes so that Bilbo could go with Gandalf.

Bilbo had gotten up from the table towards the end of the meal and begun pouring milk into glasses for the four hobbits. He had been thinking of something else at the time and before realizing it, had half-filled Frodo's glass with the white liquid.

Frodo's displeasure was clearly evident on his face as he scowled at the substance in the glass as though it were a vile medicine he was being asked to drink.

"You don't expect me to drink that stuff do you, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked still eyeing the milk with disdain.

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo, I wasn't thinking. No of course not. I know you don't like milk. I will get you a fresh glass of juice or tea if you would prefer?" Bilbo said apologetically.

"I'll drink it, Frodo," Pippin said and grabbed at the glass before any reply could be given.

Sam glared at the hobbit a little, thinking that he was being very rude, but then relenting a little at Pippin's enthusiasm. He knew that Frodo wouldn't drink the milk anyway but he could have been more polite about it.

"I take it you do not like to drink milk, Frodo," Strider said, noting the hobbit's obvious dislike.

"No, Strider, there isn't any threat that anyone could make that would force me to drink that stuff," Frodo affirmed.

It was about now that Frodo noted how tired he was suddenly becoming. The headache that had eased earlier was beginning to resurface and he no longer had an appetite for his remaining lunch.

"I think it's about time we headed out to help Gandalf," Bilbo now stated. "How about you go and have a little lay down inside Frodo," he suggested, noting his nephew grimacing slightly from the headache again.

"I might just do that, Uncle Bilbo," Frodo agreed, thinking that a nice soft pillow would be more than welcome at this point in time.

"What are we going to do if you are going to be boring and rest?" Merry said, not knowing about Frodo's headache. Staying still for too long didn't appeal to either Merry or Pippin.

"I think you and Pippin would be best suited to helping young Sam here clean up the dishes don't you?" Bilbo said, not accepting no for an answer. "You can go out and play later on after your lunch has settled some."

Merry and Pippin were not entirely happy with this idea, but though they had little choice since they would be staying under Bilbo's roof for the next few days.

Sam was happy to see Bilbo take a little control of the situation and vowed that the two hobbits would keep their voices and games to a minimum if Mister Frodo was going to try and rest to ease his headache.

"We shan't be long," Bilbo said, noting the slightly disappointed looks on his visitors. "By the time you finish helping Sam we should have returned. Sam asked, hoping Frodo would accept. “Frodo can choose if he feels like going out or not later."

Gandalf, Strider and Bilbo now prepared to leave and go to the wagon. Frodo had gotten up from the table and retrieved a pillow from his own bed before settling onto the settee in the sitting room. Somehow he didn't like the idea of leaving Merry and Pippin unsupervised despite Sam being present.

Bilbo went to check on his nephew before walking out the door but was relieved to see Frodo already stretched out with his eyes closed attempting to doze off. He brushed a stray curl away from the lad's forehead and smiled.

Frodo smiled at the gentle touch but didn't open his eyes. Seeing his nephew's face relaxed and carefree in sleep was something he could never tire of.

"Keep an eye on him for me Sam won't you," Bilbo said to Sam who saw them off at the door, out of earshot from Frodo.

"Don't worry Master Bilbo, I'll make sure he's not disturbed," Sam promised. Little did Sam know that his best efforts would not prove enough against Merry and Pippin.

After the others had left, Merry and Pippin had did as they were asked and for a time went about helping Sam as best they could. Their interest quickly waned though and the two hobbits soon found it more fun to play games with the plates and cutlery rather than drying then and putting them back in their rightful places.

Merry and Pippin were unaware that their game was beginning to get a little loud until they were harshly chastised by Sam to keep quiet. The sitting room was only a short distance away and Sam could see his master stirring slightly from the noise.

Merry and Pip put the dishes away as requested but although one game was quickly at an end, there was always another around the corner. Sam had now decorated the table with a large bowl of fruit. Apples and oranges, pears and grapes.

Pippin was most impressed and would have tucked in if he hadn't been so full after lunch. He took two apples from the bowl and started to play around with them, tossing them into the air and catching them again.

It didn't take much encouragement for Merry to join in and soon instead of throwing them up and catching them, they were tossing them backwards and forwards between each other.

Pippin had now taken a few steps away from his cousin to increase the distance of the throws, not taking any notice of which room he was standing in. The lack of walls in Bilbo's home often made it difficult to tell which room was which.

Pippin was now standing directly in front of his slumbering cousin Frodo on the settee. He wasn't making any excessive noise at present and Sam was forced to hold back any scathing words he might have had on the tip on his tongue.

Merry tossed a large apple at his younger cousin, but his throw was not as accurate as he hoped. A little too high and it sailed over Pippin's head.

Merry and Pippin both cringed as they heard the unmistakable sound of the apple hitting Frodo.

Frodo woke with a fright and immediately sat up rubbing the his forehead. There was no mark but he looked at his two cousins, demanding to know why they were throwing pieces of fruit at him while he was trying to sleep.

If Merry and Pippin thought they could get any sympathy out of Samwise, they were gravely mistaken as they heard his shocked intake of breath as he watched the apple strike his sleeping master and then see Frodo sitting up with a frown on his face.

It was about this time that Gandalf and the others proceeded to walk through the front door. They heard Sam's angry outburst and wondered what had happened to rile the normally gentle tempered hobbit.

When they entered the sitting room where the noise was ensuing from, they were greeted with Merry and Pippin looking very guilty about something and Sam threatening to do them bodily harm.

Frodo was by now wide awake again and trying not to laugh at Sam's serious face. His headache seemed to have eased to a barely noticeable level once again but he was not impressed by the way he had been woken.

"Run!" was the suggestion that the two cousins said to each other with their eyes, a little afraid of being in the middle of both an angry Sam and a cross looking Frodo.

To be continued........

  
**Author Notes:** _This story was started a long time ago (over fourteen 17 years ago), but I felt there were parts that needed more, and I wanted some more scenes in certain areas and include some of my new arcs._

I apologize for any mistakes I may have made about Lord Of The Rings history or any names I may have mis-spelled. I also hope that I have not wavered too far from people's takes on the individual personalities of each character.

I don't mean to make Strider and Bilbo out as so secretive. I just want to keep the idea about the Wraiths coming until later in the story. The fact that Bilbo knows that danger is coming and doesn't do anything straight away is also not intentional and I humbly ask for readers to believe that's what happened.

Any medicinal information is only from my own sources and not meant as true procedure to any injury or treatment that I may have used in my story so far or will in the future.

As you have probably guessed, I leave this chapter at the place where Gandalf arrives in the movie and hope that the sequence of events that I have included is at least logical.

Not much has happened yet. More to come. In next chapter, the party preparations take place that I envisaged happened prior in the movie. A few little incidents to come involving Lotho.

I know the appearance of a big person in the Shire would be out of place too, but I need that to make the story work. I just need both people, elves, dwarves and hobbits everywhere to suspend what they know to be true for a while and take what I write as happening.

I have also referred to Frodo as a boy in many parts - not intending for him to be called a human "boy" - just makes the story flow a little easier at times instead of constantly using "the hobbit" and similar descriptions.

Any information that I write in my Lord Of The Rings stories about eating flows on that in the two other fandoms I write - the main characters in each all are finicky eaters and just push the food around on a plate or go for long lengths without anything to eat or refuse to do so. The other two are like this in all stories that I know about them as well.

One other character also dislikes milk to the point of refusing to drink it - I am going to include this for Frodo later on - just something I dreamed up - nothing from the book or the movie. I wanted to write a close relationship between Bilbo and Frodo as well as friendship Frodo and Aragorn and Sam too.

Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and update as soon as I can, but please be patient as time is often not on my side.

  
  


Jules6

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story might take a few different courses – hopefully a lot people will be able to follow easily enough. The plot might become a little more complicated once it gets going.  
> Going to crawl back to one of my more familiar fandoms for a little while before updating this one to see how people like it.  
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> JULES6


End file.
